Prohibido
by joshy-cz
Summary: Ella le era prohibida, como la manzana que mordio Adán, como aquello santo que no se debe tocar. Pero, la deseaba, más que a la vida misma, y ella lo seducía. A una semana de su boda, todo se sale de control, la pasión los consume y caen en aquello que estaba prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, esto era un borrador que jamás debió ver la luz, pero cuando apuestas por las CLAMP, las cosas pueden salir mal :/

Es un muy vago intento de erotismo, estaba tratando de hacer algo diferente y escribí esto, Josh se enteró, hicimos una apuesta con el final del anime y perdí.

Así que sean considerados conmigo :(

Ok, aquí va nada

Sinopsis: Ella le era prohibida, como la manzana que mordio Adán, como aquello santo que no se debe tocar.

Pero, la deseaba, más que a la vida misma, y ella lo seducía.

A una semana de su boda, todo se sale de control, la pasión los consume y caen en aquello que estaba prohibido.

Los personajes de CLAMP no son míos, solo cierto personaje lo es.

* * *

 **Prohibido.**

* * *

Su respiración jadeante resonaba en sus oídos, la mano que tenía en su hombro apretaba con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó en si le debería doler.

Pero su cuerpo solo se estremecía con cada movimiento, beso y caricia que la chica hacía y dejaba.

No podía creer que después de tantos años finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo, que sus labios se pudieran pasear por toda la piel a su alcance y que sus manos pudieran recorrer cada curva y punto que sabía que la estremecía y elevaba al clímax.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo incómoda que podía ser la pared pues ella no se quejaba, solo gemía y jadeaba cada que sus labios se separaban.

Se detuvo un momento y trató de retomar el aliento.

«Está mal»

Con ese pensamiento surcando su mente cada cinco segundos sentía que se asfixiaba, que era una mierda de persona y que debería ir al infierno.

Pero lo volvía a besar y mandaba todo al carajo.

Ella pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo pero él se resistió.

—No, espera, está mal.

Sus ojos verdes parecieron llenarse de lágrimas.

—Pero...

—Estas por... —Su voz se quedó ahogada.

Ella miró hacia abajo avergonzada y puso su frente en la mandíbula de él.

—Lo sé —susurró.

Él suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, era un malnacido, no debió regresar a Japón, no debió aceptar ser padrino...

De pronto sintió sus labios dejar un beso en su mandíbula, lo hizo de una manera tan sensual que se estremeció.

—No...

Pero ella no pareció escucharlo, se impulsó hacia arriba y volvió a capturar sus labios haciéndolo perder el diminuto control que aún le quedaba.

La presionó con fuerza a la pared de nuevo y llevó su mano por debajo de su falda, comenzó a recorrer su muslo de manera lenta mientras ella jadeaba y hacía la cabeza hacia atrás, él aprovechó para prenderse de su cuello, sabía que no podía marcarla pero...

Los gemidos que soltaba con su nombre y la calidez de su respiración sobre su piel lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Onegai —rogó ella presionando con su mano la cabeza de él a su cuello.

Y su voz al hacer la petición fue tan sensual y excitante que no dudó para hacer a un lado la tela que estorbaba y unirse a ella en un movimiento.

El grito o gemido que hizo resonó con fuerza en el departamento, incluso habia aventado la cabeza hacia atrás sin importarle el golpe que recibiría a causa de la pared; ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad y él tragó con pesadez mientras ponía la cabeza en su hombro.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad, donde ninguno quiso hacer movimiento alguno, ambos movieron sus cabezas y se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

* * *

 **Días atrás**

Una mirada... Así fue como comenzó de nuevo todo, no se habían visto en años y se encontraron en la fiesta de compromiso de ella.

Y solo bastó con que sus miradas se conectaran un momento para darse cuenta de que aún existía ese fuego dentro de él... Uno que al final lo podía consumir.

¿Lo peor?

Ella estaba comprometida con su mejor amigo, al que también dejó de ver al alejarse de todo para tratar de olvidarla.

Porque de eso se trataba la amistad, ¿no? Sacrificios que uno hace por ese ser especial.

Pero ni el tiempo o la distancia pudieron enterrar esa pasión, deseo y amor que ella despertaba.

Tomaba de su copa mientras ella fingía no estarlo viendo de reojo; siempre era así, fingir no hablarse, no desearla, no querer arrebatarla de los brazos de su mejor amigo.

—Es increíble que él no lo haya notado. —Una dulce voz le dijo a su izquierda.

Él bajó su copa y miró con atención esos ojos amatistas que lo acusaban.

—¿Quién notó qué? —preguntó tentando a la suerte, tal vez hablaba de otra cosa.

Ella puso una mano en su brazo y se acercó a su oído.

—Como te comes a su prometida con los ojos —susurró.

Se alejó de ella de golpe y la vio con sorpresa, había una silenciosa acusación en sus ojos, pero de igual manera había cierto entendimiento.

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró dejando su copa vacía en la charola de un mesero que iba pasando y alejándose de la chica la cual apenas había notado tenía el aliento cargado de alcohol.

—Por favor, Syaoran, a mí no me tienes que engañar, estamos en el mismo barco, ¿recuerdas? —insistió ella siguiéndolo.

Ojos ambarinos buscaron con desesperación a su prima, solo ella podía calmar a la chica de ojos amatistas.

Al no encontrar a su pilar, giró para mirar a la que una vez fue su consejera más cercana.

—Tomoyo, no hagas una escena, por favor —le rogó en voz baja.

La chica de ojos amatistas la vio con enojo antes de enterrar el dedo índice en su pecho.

—Yo no hago escenas, el decirle al amor de tu vida que está cometiendo un error, no es armar una escena —espetó ella en voz baja.

Syaoran suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, tomó la mano de la angustiada chica y la comenzó a llevar a otra parte de la casa; antes de desaparecer del salón, volteó una vez más, ojos esmeraldas lo veían con algo de enojo pero él desvío su mirada y siguió.

La llevó hasta un ancho corredor totalmente oscuro, abrió una de las puertas a su izquierda y jaló a la chica detrás de él.

—Tomoyo, quédate aquí hasta que retomes el control —le ordenó—. Sólo una semana, una maldita semana más y se acabará esto —le recordó.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, claro, una semana para caminar con una sonrisa forzada plasmada en su boca mientras veía al amor de su vida casarse con su mejor amiga.

—Eres un cobarde, esto es tu culpa —recordó ella sentándose en la cama.

Syaoran apretó la punta de su nariz en un ademán de frustración, otra vez iban a pelear.

—No estoy de humor, quédate aquí, tengo que estar allá.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta detrás de él, escuchó llanto y recargó su cabeza en la madera.

No había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, ambos habían decidido hacerse a un lado y ahora tenían que cargar con las consecuencias.

—¿Te diviertes? —Esa voz que lo atormentaba todas las noches le preguntó con ironía.

Observó por unos momentos aquellos ojos esmeraldas que le habían robado el aliento una y otra vez desde el primer momento en que la vio.

—Mucho —respondió con sarcasmo—. Pero no tanto como la futura esposa.

Algo como dolor destelló en sus ojos y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Debo regresar, Eriol...

—Sí, es mejor que lo hagas, yo saldré a tomar aire o algo así —murmuró Syaoran.

Ella miró a su alrededor con aprehensión, parecía que en realidad no quería volver a su propia fiesta.

—¿Sabes? Fue muy amable de tu parte prestar la casa de tus padres —susurró.

—Soy el perfecto padrino, estaba entre mis deberes —murmuró empuñando la mano—. Todo para hacer felices a los novios —continuó con sarcasmo.

Ella regresó su mirada a él, sus ojos irradiaban enojo.

—No te puedes quedar callado, ¿verdad?

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza con irritación y pasó una mano por su cabello, siempre le salía el veneno sin querer, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Debes regresar —susurró dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al jardín o algo, cuando se dispuso a caminar sintió electricidad correr por su cuerpo, volteó con sorpresa y encontró la mano de ella en su brazo, frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada.

Ella lo veía de esa manera que detenía todo, el tiempo, el universo, la realidad... Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar como si lágrimas fueran a escapar de ellos y su boca estaba parcialmente abierta.

Sintió esas ganas de querer abrazarla pero se abstuvo, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero con una agonizante lentitud.

—¿Porqué me tratas así? —preguntó ella en un susurro—. Desde que volviste es como si te pesara estar cerca, no entiendo porqué...

Syaoran tragó saliva con nervios, la respuesta a esa pregunta podría cavar una tumba en su amistad con ellos.

—No es así, organicé esto para ustedes, he estado a su lado en todo el proceso. —Su voz se tornó más grave y fría de lo que esperó—. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?¿ Que adule cada que se besan, cuando te toca, cuando se ven con absoluta adoración? —Se detuvo de golpe, estaba hablando más de lo debido y su respiración se había tornado errática.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos de una manera extraña, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo, soltó su mano y él la pasó por su rostro en ademán de frustración.

—Syaoran...

Había dicho su nombre de una manera tan íntima, como un susurro que se daba en esos encuentros que seguro tenía con su prometido cada noche, se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Sakura? —Rompieron el contacto instantáneamente, Eriol los observaba desde la entrada del pasillo y ella sonrió de esa manera que llevaba haciendo durante toda la fiesta, le dio esa asquerosa mirada de adoración que le revolvía el estómago y causaba náuseas.

—Eriol, no encontré a Tomoyo pero sí a Syaoran —le informó acercándose a él y entrelazando sus manos.

El chico de lentes la observó unos segundos antes de darle una sonrisa y mirar a Syaoran.

—¿Vienes?

Ojos ambarinos veían la puerta a su lado, estaba seguro que Tomoyo había escuchado.

—Solo espero a Tomoyo, se sintió un poco mal, revisaré si está mejor —murmuró.

Sabía que Eriol entendería el mensaje, después de todo hace unos días había estado presente en aquél quiebre del que ninguno hablaba.

—Bien, vamos —dijo llevándose a Sakura con él.

Syaoran suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello, escuchó de nuevo sollozos del otro lado, con mucho pesar abrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, necesitaba a su prima ahí, no sabía cómo ayudar a Tomoyo si él se sentía igual o peor.

* * *

—Me dijeron que estuvo llena de eventualidades la fiesta.

Levantó un poco la cabeza antes de regresar el brazo a sus ojos, no debió tomar sin nada en el estómago.

—Pudiste avisar que no irías —reclamó él con la voz rasposa.

La sintió sentarse junto a su cabeza y pasar una mano por su cabello con cierta ternura.

—No fue mi intención, olvidé cargar el celular y me quedé dormida.

Quitó el brazo y la observó, sus ojos carmesí lo miraban con lástima; ella también se veía agotada pero sabía que era por una razón totalmente contraria a la suya.

Era increíble cómo pudo encontrar refugio en la última persona que esperó, en aquella que alguna vez él rechazó.

—Hiciste todo cual pidieron —susurró ella.

—Como se espera del padrino —espetó él.

Escuchó un suspiro exagerado, su manera de hacerle saber que la estaba irritando.

—Debiste negarte, esto te está matando.

Syaoran dejó escapar una risa sarcástica, la palabra matar era poco a como se sentía.

—Pronto acabará, es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Diario trataba de engañarse con lo mismo, hacerse creer que todo era su deber aunque el corazón y su alma se estuvieran desgarrando.

Ella hizo girar los ojos y se reacomodó, él estaba acostumbrado a tal acción, últimamente  
ninguna posición le parecía cómoda o apta para descansar.

Syaoran se sentó y pasó ambas manos por su rostro tratando de despejarse, luego se giró para verla, su mano acariciaba de manera lenta el bulto en su vientre pero ella miraba a la ventana.

—No te dejó ir —concluyó atando cabos.

Ella sonrió de manera ausente, su mano subiendo y bajando.

—Dice que es mucho estrés, sabes que exagera, se asustó mucho cuando...

Syaoran suspiró.

—No fue el único, creí que... Lo único que logró traerme de regreso y casi lo pierdes —musitó.

Ella bajó la mirada a su abultado vientre, la sonrisa en su rostro era genuina y se notaba emocionada... A veces la envidiaba.

—Ya escogimos nombre —susurró.

Él la vio con sorpresa y ella fijó sus ojos carmesí en sus orbes ambarinos.

—Xiao Lang, como el primer amor de mi vida.

Sintió una presión en su pecho y un ligero jadeo escapó sin querer de sus labios.

—Meiling...

—Lien estuvo de acuerdo, entiende mis razones —lo interrumpió.

Syaoran una vez más no supo qué decir.

—Lo lamento.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo no, tu rechazo me llevó a conocerlo, y eso, no lo lamento.

Ojalá él pudiera ver la vida de una manera tan positiva.

* * *

Sakura tenía la extraña costumbre de querer pasar tiempo en su dormitorio cuando Eriol tenía clases hasta tarde.

Y él nunca le podía negar nada por más que lo intentara.

Así fue como una de esas tardes de ver películas se tornó en la más significante de su vida, marcó un antes y un después en su relación con ellos dos.

Desde el primer momento que Eriol llevó a la chica al dormitorio, sus ojos lo atrajeron como abeja a la miel.

Era la nueva chica de intercambio e inmediatamente había hecho migas con Eriol y después con Tomoyo, sin embargo, con él la situación era diferente.

No podían hablar más de cinco minutos sin que uno terminara por molestar al otro, tenían una extraña relación de amistad-odio.

Y un día, literalmente de la nada, ella le dijo que Eriol la había invitado a salir, que deberían tratar de llevarse mejor por el chico inglés.

Una situación que tomó a Syaoran por sorpresa, pues él creía que entre Tomoyo y su mejor amigo había algo.

Y los días se hicieron semanas y luego meses; Tomoyo puso distancia entre ellos con el pretexto de lo absorbente que era su carrera y él no pudo más que observar a la feliz pareja.

Pero, cuando las clases de Eriol se extendieron hasta entrada la noche, la presencia de Sakura se hizo más presente en su vida, aunque no debía ser así.

Películas, series, caricaturas, documentales; cualquier cosa que en la TV pasara se había convertido en pretexto para que ella llegara.

Y Syaoran siempre trataba de mantenerse impasible ante su presencia... Hasta el día que ambos perdieron los estribos.

No supo quién lo comenzó, pero de pronto Sakura estaba a horcajadas sobre él en el sillón besándolo con la misma desesperación que él.

Sus manos habían desabotonado su camisa y ahora se paseaban por libertad a lo largo y ancho de su pecho mientras él enterraba los dedos en su cadera.

Y ella, instintivamente, comenzó a frotar y presionar sus partes más íntimas.

Sakura gemía ligeramente mientras lo besaba, él pasó las manos a su espalda baja y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón rompiendo el beso y jadeando, sus ojos se habían cerrado involuntariamente, tal vez quería pasar por alto quién estaba sobre él, o tal vez se estaba perdiendo en el éxtasis del momento, ya no sabía qué.

Sakura besó su cuello y le terminó de quitar la camisa, luego bajó sus labios hasta su pecho y llevó sus manos a su pantalón.

Y fue ahí que Syaoran logró recapacitar un poco.

—No, espera, Sakura.

Ella se impulsó hacia arriba e hizo de nuevo presión sobre ese bulto que ya se asomaba y él no pudo evitar gemir y enterrar con más fuerza las manos en su cadera.

—Por favor —susurró ella volviendo a hacer presión.

Syaoran trató de respirar por la boca y ahogó el sonido que sabía que buscaba sacarle para hacerle saber que lo estaba disfrutando, y aunque así era, no podía dejar de pensar en quién era ella.

—No, Eriol...

Ella lo silenció con un beso, enredó ambas manos en su cabello pero él la empujó un poco para detener lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, podía ver la pasión y deseo nadando en esos orbes verdes que lo habían atrapado desde el día cero.

Sakura tenía los labios rojos y respiraba de manera lenta, ninguno hizo o dijo nada.

Syaoran trató de reacomodarse en el sillón, una acción que sin querer hizo que ella otra vez hiciera presión sobre su punto más vulnerable.

—Mierda —susurró cerrando los ojos y tratando de retomar control de su cuerpo.

La sintió mover sus manos, él recargó la cabeza de nuevo sobre el respaldo mientras respiraba una y otra vez con lentitud.

Como se negó a abrir los ojos, no sabía lo que la chica estaba haciendo, pero sí sintió cuando ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre su piel.

Y al sentir la calidez y suavidad bajo su tacto, levantó y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ella se había quitado todas las prendas que cubrían la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Syaoran se quedó pasmado y por más que intentó no hacerlo, sus ojos inspeccionaron el torso desnudo que le impedía levantarse.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa antes de tomar con su mano su barbilla y fusionar sus labios mientras las manos de él recorrían con emoción la ahora expuesta piel.

* * *

Syaoran tenía apoyados los brazos sobre el frió mármol, sostenían todo su peso mientras agua recorría su cuerpo.

Tal vez debería abrir la llave del agua fría pues su mente no dejaba de evocar aquella tarde en la que se dejó llevar por sus instintos más primitivos.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos, cuatro días y contando.

Salió de la regadera y se enredó una toalla en la cintura, escuchó el timbre de su departamento y pensó en cambiarse antes de abrir, pero la persona al otro lado de la puerta tocaba una y otra vez con insistencia.

Frunció el ceño e hizo girar los ojos, su primo político era un desesperado.

—Ya, ya escuché; maldición, Lien, ¿no puedes esperar? —espetó abriendo la puerta de golpe y preparándose para gritarle al chico de ojos grises y sonrisa irónica.

Pero se quedó a media palabra cuando ojos verdes lo miraron con cierto resentimiento.

Aunque, abrió los ojos ligeramente más de lo normal al notar su aspecto y él no pudo evitar tensarse.

Sakura sacudió un poco la cabeza como tratando de despejarla y entró al departamento con pasos firmes.

Él parpadeó varias veces y se giró para observarla, estaba sumamente tensa y tenía las manos empuñadas.

—¿Qué...? —Titubeó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella se giró y lo miró con dureza, aunque sus ojos de nuevo se pasearon por su pecho desnudo y la toalla que lo cubría.

—¿Dormiste con Tomoyo? —preguntó con la voz cargada de enojo.

Y Syaoran decidió que mejor cerraba la puerta, eso iba a terminar mal.

* * *

La historia en sí está completa pues es un relato corto, solo sigo editando y viendo hasta dónde puedo llegar en descripciones jaja, ¿Consejos? ¿Comentarios?

Espero subir un capítulo por día.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron Review y me dejaron palabras de ánimo!

Le tengo miedo a este género jaja creí que les aburrirían las descripciones pero me hicieron sentir que no :)

Espero la historia les termine de gustar ;)

* * *

 **Prohibido.**

* * *

Se miraron fijamente, como aquellos días en el dormitorio donde con los ojos se desafiaban.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió finalmente cruzando los brazos.

Sakura se mostró algo incómoda y él no entendió porqué hasta que reflexionó en que seguía semi desnudo.

—Lo es porque es mi mejor amiga —alegó ella dando un paso hacia él pero luego regresando a su lugar en medio de la sala.

Y Syaoran no pudo evitar reír con sumo sarcasmo.

—No seas hipócrita —espetó encaminándose a su recámara, debía cambiarse, no podía permanecer así con ella presente.

La escuchó gruñir y mejor se encerró en el baño, estaba seguro que lo hubiera seguido y no le habría permitido cambiar.

—No soy hipócrita, ¿es tu venganza? ¿Obtienes un enfermo placer al acostarte con ella sabiendo que me enteraría? —gritó Sakura desde el otro lado.

Syaoran buscó con desesperación algo de ropa, para su mala suerte solo estaba su bóxer a un lado.

—Demonios —susurró tomándolo y usándolo, había dejado sus jeans y playera en la recámara no esperando la visita de Sakura.

—Contesta, Syaoran —dijo ella golpeando la puerta—. No es posible que caigas tan bajo, eres un maldito...

Syaoran gruñó, no se aguantó y abrió de tirón la puerta sorprendiéndola, se irguió de manera imponente y la miró con frialdad.

—¿Más bajo que seducir al mejor amigo de tu novio? —espetó.

Sakura lo vio con sorpresa, abrió la boca para alegar pero él no se lo permitió.

—¿O que decirle al ya mencionado amigo al día siguiente que era tu infantil venganza por algo de lo que no estabas segura? —concluyó con voz baja pero llena de furia.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente por varios segundos antes de que el bufara y sacudiera la cabeza.

—Largo, no te quiero ver —susurró tratando de pasar a su lado para ir a su recámara.

—¿Dormiste con ella sí o no? —Debió suponer que no dejaría el tema tan fácilmente.

Syaoran se adentró a su recámara, la podía sentir detrás de él.

—No es tu problema.

—¡Syaoran!

—¡Basta! —gritó él dándose la vuelta y azotando su mano contra el muro en el que ella se había recargado.

Estaban a escasos milímetros, él respiraba de manera ajetreada mientras ella lo veía de manera desafiante.

Hace años que no estaban así de cerca en un lugar donde solo estuvieran ellos dos, sabía lo peligroso que era la situación.

Y reiteró esa idea cuando los ojos de ella se posaron sobre sus labios.

Pareció que cada nervio y vello de su cuerpo reaccionó a la cercanía y calidez de la chica que ansiaba poseer en todos los sentidos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ella llevó una mano a su pecho, su piel se había enfriado por lo que el cálido toque lo hizo jadear ligeramente, su cuerpo y corazón reaccionaron inmediatamente a su tacto.

Y se odiaba por ello.

—Syaoran.

Llevó sus orbes verdes hasta sus ojos, una silenciosa súplica pareció ser gritada en sus oídos.

Él llevó una mano al costado de su rostro y ella puso su mejilla en su palma, suspiró y la calidez de su respiración le causó un escalofrío.

—Te extraño —susurró Sakura cerrando los ojos.

—Graciosa manera que tienes de demostrarlo —alegó él.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa que no era del todo alegre, parecía encontrarse debatiendo consigo misma algo; finalmente llevó sus labios hasta su mandíbula y comenzó a besarlo de manera lenta y sensual.

Syaoran tragó saliva con dificultad, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, latían tan fuerte que le sorprendía que Sakura no los escuchara.

—Sakura...

—Te extrañé, mucho —intervino ella—. No sabes cuánto —concluyó bajando la mano hasta el resorte de su bóxer.

Syaoran intentó aferrarse a su control y cordura, no podía caer en el juego, saldría lastimado como ya lo había hecho antes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un susurro comenzando a perderse en las caricias de ella, tenía control absoluto sobre él y lo sabía.

 _«¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te casas? ¿Por qué yo?»_ quiso cuestionar pero estaba a punto de caer en ese abismo que lo dejaría hecho trizas y sin ganas de más.

Sakura metió la mano dentro de su bóxer, un jadeo escapó de los labios de Syaoran cuando lo tomó y acarició.

—Mierda —gimió, ella los giró y lo azotó en la pared, besó su cuello hasta llegar a su lóbulo y de regreso.

Syaoran no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando en la culpa, el éxtasis y el deseo.

—Porqué yo...

Escucharon el timbre y golpes en la puerta, ambos se tensaron y se miraron.

—¡Syaoran! Ya es tarde —gritó Lien.

Y eso bastó para regresarlo a la realidad; la alejó de él y la miró con dureza.

—No puedes hacer esto —espetó caminando hacia su cama par recoger su ropa—. Eriol merece más —concluyó pasando de ella y encerrándose en el baño después de gritar—: Calma desesperado.

Y Sakura sabía que tenía razón... Muchas más de la que imaginaba.

* * *

Syaoran no soportaba dos cosas, callar y ceder.

Pero llevaba tantos años haciéndolo por el bien de su mejor amigo que prácticamente se había hecho rutina.

Así que cuando Eriol le reclamó el llegar tarde a la última sesión para probarse los trajes, él solo alegó que se había quedado dormido... Y que Lien había llegado exageradamente tarde.

Algo que por dentro le recriminaba a su primo político, de haber llegado a tiempo no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

—Por eso te dije que yo pasaba —comentó Eriol observando el saco negro que completaba su atuendo.

Syaoran trató de no tensarse ni demostrar nada, eso hubiera sido un desastre, de por sí salió del baño y prácticamente huyó de su propio departamento empujando a Lien por el pasillo con el pretexto de que iban tarde.

—Mañana me entregan el auto, ya nadie tendrá que recogerme —recordó con cierta molestia, veía a Eriol observar su reflejo en el espejo.

Odiaba la mirada penetrante de su mejor amigo, a veces parecía leerle la mente, sus ojos azules lo miraban con esa seriedad que lo destacaban.

—¿Has visto a Tomoyo?

Syaoran fingió leer la revista en sus manos, pasaba las hojas con aparente desdén, aún seguían ajustando su traje.

—No.

Escuchó un muy ligero suspiro y arqueó una ceja, levantó la mirada, Eriol estaba anudando la corbata morada con el ceño fruncido.

—Esperaba más de ti —dijo viéndolo por el reflejo antes de regresar su atención a la corbata.

Syaoran lo miró extrañado, aunque sintió una presión en su pecho y que su estómago se revolvía, esa acusación le había caído como balde de agua fría.

—¿Esperabas? —preguntó escondiendo su nerviosismo con enojo.

Eriol ajustó el nudo y lo subió hasta la posición correcta, luego se puso el saco.

—Nunca creí que fueras de esos mujeriegos que se acuestan con la chica y la ignoran al siguiente día.

Syaoran lo miró aún más extrañado, esa era la segunda vez que lo acusaban de hacer algo con la chica de ojos amatistas.

—¿Crees que tuve relaciones con Tomoyo?

Eriol fijó su mirada penetrante en él, no hubo necesidad de palabras.

—Lo crees —murmuró Syaoran.

—Lo que hagas es tu problema, pero con ella... Sabes que es diferente, sobre todo después de...

—Sí y por esa misma razón jamás me enredaría con ella, no soy un bastardo que se aprovecha del dolor —espetó con más enojo del que quiso.

Eriol lo dio una mirada calculadora a través del reflejo.

—¿De dónde sacaron tal cosa? —preguntó Syaoran.

Eriol arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sacamos?

Syaoran se tensó.

—Lien, preguntó lo mismo mientras veníamos para acá —justificó, su primo político y Meiling eran los únicos que sabían toda la situación, estaba seguro de que en caso de que Eriol preguntara, su primo le seguiría el juego.

—Tomoyo y tú salieron de la casa de tus padres ayer por la mañana.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, la cena de ensayo había sido el Domingo, Tomoyo se quedó dormida después del brindis y él le hizo compañía cuando todos se fueron, ella pasó gran parte de la madrugada llorando así que la consoló con abrazos y anécdotas de sus viajes... Pero jamás hicieron más, el Lunes por la mañana lo pasó a dejar al departamento.

—Se quedó a dormir. —Eriol lo miró con seriedad—. Y cuando digo dormir, es eso, nada de lo que haya pasado por la cabeza de quién quiera...

—Akiho. —Syaoran entrecerró los ojos—. Al parecer quería ayudarte a limpiar los restos de la cena y los vio salir juntos en el auto de Tomoyo.

Ojos ambarinos miraron hacia arriba con enojo, la prima de Sakura era terriblemente irritante, lo peor era que jamás desaprovechaba para coquetearle.

—No digas que no es cierto, tal vez eso la mantenga a raya.

Eriol asintió.

—Por un momento consideré decirle a Sakura que cambiara de dama de honor —murmuró.

Syaoran se inclinó hacia adelante y entrelazó las manos frente a él.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Eriol desabotonó su saco y se lo retiró.

—Porque iba a preguntar la razón. —Syaoran bajó la mirada—. No creí prudente hacerle saber lo que Tomoyo dijo ese día.

—Vas a empezar tu matrimonio con secretos —murmuró Syaoran.

Eriol dejó el saco en la silla a su lado, se giró y tras meter las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón lo observó.

—Hay cosas que debemos callar para no afectar a nuestros seres amados.

Y Syaoran no lo debatió.

* * *

—Encontré el lugar perfecto.

Syaoran miró a su acompañante con extrañeza, había estado perdido en sus recuerdos.

—¿De nuevo? —cuestionó con aburrimiento.

Ojos grises lo miraron con irritación.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un lugar donde no vayan a aplastar a mi hijo no nato? —preguntó Lien mientras manejaba de regreso al departamento de Syaoran.

El chico de ojos ambarinos se encogió de hombros, sintió su celular vibrar y al sacarlo notó que tenía un mensaje de Tomoyo.

—Si faltaron a la cena de ensayo...

—Meiling no quiere faltar a la despedida de soltero —murmuró Lien empuñando el volante—. Dice que nunca ha ido a una mixta y quién sabe si vuelva a tener oportunidad.

Syaoran leyó el mensaje en silencio, frunció el ceño y sintió ansiedad en el estómago.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lien notando su expresión.

—Es Tomoyo —murmuró—. Dice que Sakura no llegó a la prueba de vestido y que no contesta el celular.

Su primo político lo miró con aprehensión

—¿No debería decirle a Eriol?

—Seguramente no quiere preocuparlo —respondió en un suspiro contestando el mensaje.

—De todos modos lo va a notar, viven juntos.

Syaoran miró hacia la ventana, estaba cayendo una ligera llovizna.

—Esta semana iba a dormir en casa de Tomoyo, algo sobre reafirmar su amistad.

Lien suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ya les dijeron?

Syaoran observó a Lien por el reflejo de la ventana y no contestó, su primo bufó.

—Solo van a desaparecer...

—Ellos estarán en su luna de miel, ni cuenta se van a dar.

Lien se detuvo en un alto y giró la cabeza para verlo con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y cuándo vuelvan?

Syaoran se encogió de hombros.

—A ninguno le importó cuando me fui hace tres años, ¿qué te hace pensar que será diferente?

—Que te vas con ella —alegó Lien en tono irónico.

—No nos vamos juntos, viajaremos a Italia y de ahí cada quien tomará su camino.

Lien bufó.

—Agradece que Meiling está por tener a Xiao, jamás te perdonaría que no estés.

Syaoran le dio media sonrisa.

—Fue por eso que volví, ¿no?

Lien lo miró fijamente antes de avanzar al tener el verde.

—Eso dices, pero sabes que no es así.

* * *

Syaoran entró a su departamento y prácticamente arrastró los pies, estaba agotado en todos los sentidos.

Cuando Lien lo dejó, inmediatamente llamó a Tomoyo y trató de calmarla, ambos decidieron no mencionarle nada a Eriol pues él estaba presionado con la estadía de su familia.

—Seguro está en su departamento de soltera, dale tiempo —le había dicho, Sakura conservó el lugar para cuando su padre, hermano y cuñado viajaran para visitarla; aunque, actualmente se estaban quedando en un hotel junto a la familia de Eriol.

Y estaba casi seguro que estaba ahí haciendo berrinche por lo que había pasado hace unas horas.

Porque así era ella, berrinchuda, voluble y por momentos, aniñada.

Dejó su celular y llaves en la mesa del comedor y caminó hacia la recámara despojándose de su chamarra.

Un vez que entró, dejó la prenda en un sillón que tenía a la entrada y encendió la luz.

Literalmente dio un paso hacia atrás de la sorpresa, ojos verdes lo observaban desde su cama.

Y lo que era aún más extraño, llevaba solo una de sus camisas sobre ella.

—Sakura... ¿Qué...?

—Pídeme que no me case —rogó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Syaoran sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un susurro.

Ella lo veía con una profunda desesperación, se encontraba hincada en medio de la cama.

—Pídemelo y lo haré.

Y su voz pareció desaparecer.

* * *

Aprovechando que odian a Akiho jajajajaja, tendrá un papel mínimo pero importante.

Sakura está un poco fuera de carácter pero tiene una razón para ser así ;)

¡Mañana nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Algunos comentaron que es un poco confuso el cambio de escenas, espero haber arreglado eso en este capítulo :D

Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews, este capítulo salió más largo de lo que pensé pero espero les guste ;)

* * *

 **Prohibido.**

* * *

Syaoran observaba a Sakura pasmado, es más, creyó estar soñando.

—No... No hablas en serio —susurró.

Sakura se acercó a la orilla de la cama y luego se levantó, la camisa le quedaba arriba de la rodilla por lo que podía ver sus piernas con libertad.

Y su mente comenzó a recordar aquella primera y única vez, la suave textura de su piel, como la podía hacer temblar si le besaba el interior de los muslos.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir del recuerdo, ella lo seguía mirando con desesperación.

—Sí, si me lo pides lo haría —dijo ella sin apartar la vista.

Syaoran empuñó una de sus manos.

—No me vas a hacer responsable de tus actos —espetó, Sakura trató de acercarse pero él caminó hacia su ventana y luego la miró con enojo—. Si no te quieres casar lo justo y correcto es que hables con Eriol, no me quieras hacer. —Pasó una mano por su cabello, le temblaba—. No quieras que la culpa de tus decisiones recaiga en mí.

—Pero, Syaoran... —titubeó, lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—. ¿Quieres que me case?

—Quiero que te hagas responsable de tus actos por una maldita vez en tu vida —terminó gritando él sin querer.

Su corazón estaba desbocado y le costaba respirar, el estómago le estaba dando tantas vueltas que sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué insistía en ese tipo de acción que lo estaban matando lentamente?

Sakura puso un pie sobre el otro y entrelazó sus manos frente a ella con nerviosismo, en cualquier otra situación la hubiera encontrado adorablemente sexy.

—Yo... Lo siento —susurró ella.

Syaoran cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tomoyo te ha estado buscando, ni siquiera con eso tienes consideración, se ha esforzado _«En muchas maneras»_ por darte lo mejor y tú...

—Ella puede usar el vestido si tanto...

Syaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Sakura respiraba de manera errática y había empuñado ambas manos, frunció el ceño con confusión y rememoró ese día que prácticamente le arrancó el corazón.

Y sintió su sangre hervir.

—¿De nuevo? Maldición, Sakura, ¡Ya madura!

Ella volteó a verlo, pudo notar que sus ojos destellaban por la ira que la albergaba.

—Si crees que Eriol te es infiel ve y confróntalo, deja de usarme para tus...

—¡No sabes de lo que hablas! —interrumpió ella en voz alta.

—Lo mismo hiciste esa vez. —Pasó la mano por su rostro y presionó ambos ojos con sus dedos—. Es increíble, llevas tres años de relación con Eriol y sigues...

La volteó a ver con enojo.

—¿Con cuántos te acostaste cuándo no estuve?

Sakura jadeó y lo último que Syaoran sintió fue un escozor en su mejilla; la miró de soslayo, lágrimas recorrían su rostro pero sabía que eran por el enojo ante su acusación.

—Te odio —susurró y tras tomar sus jeans y playera que habían estado al pie de la cama, salió de su recámara.

Syaoran brincó al escuchar la puerta de su departamento ser azotada, luego suspiró y enredó ambas manos en su cabello con frustración.

¿A qué carajos estaban jugando?

* * *

Syaoran suspiró y no movió el brazo de sus ojos, últimamente lo único que hacía era perderse en sueños mientras dormía en su sillón.

 _«Fue un error»_

Y en todos y cada uno de sus sueños, se encontraba ella repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez dejándolo más roto y vació de lo que ya estaba.

 _«¿Sabes la diferencia entre amor y deseo?»_

Patética excusa que utilizó para justificar lo que habían aquella noche... Pero aún así lo puso a pensar por días hasta que tomó la decisión de tomar el fideicomiso que le dejaron sus padres y viajar por el mundo.

Para escapar, para olvidar.

Y si hubiera sido por él jamás hubiera vuelto, pero Meiling le había pedido vivir con ellos su embarazo, ella era su única familia y viceversa, así que prácticamente llevaba ocho meses en Japón.

Los mismos que Sakura tenía organizando su boda.

Fue una mala broma del destino juntar ambos eventos, era como un vívido recordatorio de lo que jamás podría tener.

Porque, por más que intentó olvidar a la chica de ojos verdes, no pudo.

En esos años que transcurrieron desde su partida tuvo solo dos parejas a las cuales nunca pudo darles todo de sí, siempre tenía un límite; al parecer Sakura no solo le había roto el corazón, tambien se lo había quedado.

Porque sí, sí sabía la diferencia entre amor y pasión, y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de la futura esposa de su mejor amigo.

Pero al parecer ella solo le tenía ganas, o algo parecido.

—Estoy jodido —se dijo a sí mismo quitando el brazo e incorporándose.

Pasó ambas manos por su rostro, luego por su cabello y terminó entrelazándolas en su nuca.

Tres días.

Sinceramente deseaba con toda el alma que las palabras de Sakura fueran ciertas, que lo odiara.

Él también lo hacía, sinceramente no quiso decir aquello pero el enojo tomó control de él, algo que lo llevaba a actuar de maneras tan contradictorias que se sorprendía.

A veces era de una manera pasional, a veces de manera impulsiva y otras, que eran las peores, de manera irracional.

Sabía que debería decirle a Eriol aquello que pasó hace tres años y lo que había estado a punto de pasar hace horas, pero no podía, era un cobarde tal y como Tomoyo decía.

Aunque ella no se lo comentaba por esa cuestión en especial.

Era más bien porque durante sus años de universidad ella se convirtió en su confidente y viceversa.

Y ella fue la única que se enteró que se iría del país apenas llegara la graduación, cualquier escape con tal de no volver a ver a la feliz pareja.

—Muy, muy jodido —repitió sacudiendo la cabeza.

También era masoquista, en esos años no rompió contacto con Eriol; llamadas, mensajes, fotografías, ambos se contaban lo que transcurría en sus vidas, razón por la cual apenas puso un pie en Japón, su mejor amigo no dudó en pedirle que fuera su padrino.

Y él, por cobardía, culpa o masoquismo, aceptó con la sonrisa más falsa y la felicitación más forzada de su vida.

Suspiró y tras prender el televisor puso una serie de abogados, trató de distraerse con la trama hasta que escuchó un ligero toque en su puerta y frunció el ceño, observó el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que era poco más de las dos de la madrugada.

No podía ser Lien o Meiling, si hubiera pasado algo le hubieran llamado, por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse y su respiración cortarse, podía ser Sakura...

No, después de lo que pasó estaba seguro de que no lo buscaría.

Volvieron a tocar con más insistencia, él suspiró y tras dejar caer su cabeza en el respaldo con frustración y luego levantarse del sillón, se encaminó a la puerta.

Se asomó por el ojillo y sacudió la cabeza, abrió la puerta y observó a la otra persona del otro lado con tristeza antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

* * *

Consejera de todos, amante de nadie.

Ese era su título en la universidad, las chicas que la odiaban solían decirlo entre murmuros cada que pasaba.

Lo peor era que no se podía defender porque era cierto.

—¿Hablaste con Sakura?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras Syaoran le entregaba una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Me mandó mensaje, que lo sentía y mañana estaría ahí sin falta —contestó sin apartar la vista del líquido.

Syaoran se sentó a su lado en el sillón, el episodio de _Suits_ pausado en la televisión.

—Eriol llamó. —Su amigo la vio con preocupación—. Pero desvíe la llamada, no estoy lista.

—Tomoyo...

—Tal vez nunca lo esté.

Syaoran suspiró y puso su taza en la mesa ratona, miró a la pantalla como si en realidad estuviera viendo el capítulo.

—Todos creen que dormimos juntos —rio Syaoran—. Irónico, ¿no crees?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros, efectivamente había recibido algunas llamadas y mensajes, los chismes volaban, más si Akiho los iniciaba.

—No lo negué, puedes agradecerme.

Syaoran rio y le dio un guiño.

—Me conoces tan bien —comentó él.

—Ellos... ¿Dijeron algo?

Syaoran se tensó y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal por el que podía observar la luna.

—Sí, pero saben la verdad.

Tomoyo bajó la mirada y Syaoran supo qué quería preguntar.

—Si sirve de algo, estaba molesto —susurró.

Tomoyo le dio una diminuta sonrisa.

—No porque le importe de ese modo, claro está.

Él la vio con tristeza y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ya lo acepté, solo, por un momento olvidé que lo había hecho.

—Uno que duró varios días —recordó él.

Tomoyo rio ligeramente pero asintió.

Syaoran no dijo más y le quitó la pausa a la serie, Tomoyo dejó su taza junto a la de él antes de acurrucarse en su costado.

Él la abrazó y puso su cabeza encima de la de ella.

—Casi lo logramos, Tomoyo —susurró.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó más en él.

Su relación siempre había sido una de casi hermanos, le gustaba pensar que Syaoran era ese miembro de su familia que siempre deseó pero que le fue negado.

Es por eso que el día que lo vio totalmente derrotado no se atrevió a pedir detalles, solo se limitó a escuchar lo mucho que amaba y odiaba a Sakura, que lo estaba matando verla de la mano de su mejor amigo.

Y él tuvo la misma consideración cuando ella lloró por horas cuando Eriol hizo la pregunta.

Consejera de todos, amante de nadie.

Eriol la había consultado antes de hacer la propuesta.

—¿Crees que estamos listos? —preguntó aquella tarde.

 _«No»_

—Llevan tres años saliendo, si tú crees que es tiempo, deberías hacerlo.

 _«Mentirosa»_ curioso, su voz interna se escuchaba como Syaoran.

—Pero quiero saber qué piensas tú.

Tomoyo forzó una sonrisa.

—Creo que debo empezar a confeccionar el vestido de novia más maravilloso.

Siempre impasible viendo desde afuera, permitiendo que ellos hicieran y deshicieran sin enterarse de nada.

Aunque, hubo un tiempo en el que Eriol pareció querer aferrarse a su presencia, fue antes de que Syaoran se dedicara a viajar.

Por momentos parecía que quería que Sakura creyera que le era infiel, pues cuando la chica de ojos verdes llegaba a preguntar dónde había estado, Eriol inventaba clases y tareas.

Jamás aceptó estar con ella.

Algo que la llevó a creer que se avergonzaba de su amistad y prefería mantenerla en lo secreto, y eso la destrozó.

La primera vez que Syaoran la escuchó llorar iba saliendo de la biblioteca y la encontró junto a un bebedero tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que empañaban su vista.

Y aunque en aquél tiempo no aceptó que fue por causa de Eriol, Syaoran sospechó que tenía que ver con un chico, le ofreció su apoyo y oído cada que lo necesitara.

No fue hasta el día que Eriol le propuso matrimonio a Sakura, que su amigo se enteró de quién era el chico que la tiraba una y otra vez.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho? —preguntó Syaoran en voz baja.

Ella pensó su respuesta unos momentos.

—No, creo que marcó nuestro fin, pero es lo mejor —contestó.

Syaoran suspiró y pareció hacerlo con pesadez.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo, de todos modos nos iremos y no regresaremos —murmuró ella.

Lo sintió moverse en el sillón y lo miró, Syaoran parecía atribulado con algo.

—En mi caso, creo que no le daría un fin —confesó con pesadez.

* * *

Syaoran miraba el complejo de departamentos con el ceño fruncido.

Para su suerte, Lien y Meiling no iban a poder llevar a Sakura a ver el lugar que habían escogido para la despedida de solteros que estaba a escasas treinta y dos horas.

Su prima había sentido una contracción y estaban en urgencias.

Bufó frustrado mientras se recargaba en la puerta de su auto, por fin lo habían arreglado y ya no necesitaba que nadie lo llevará a ningún lado... Ahora él era el transporte.

Bajó la mirada cuando escuchó las puertas corredizas abrirse, sintió su pecho contraerse y un tirón en su estómago.

Sakura traía una falda blanca a la rodilla con una blusa roja y el cabello castaño en una coleta.

Lo miró de soslayo y él solo se limitó a abrirle la puerta del auto.

Después de que ella se subió y hubo cerrado la puerta, suspiró, iba a ser un largo y tormentoso día.

Caminó a su lado del auto y sin cruzar palabra lo arrancó y se dirigió al bar que Lien escogió.

Al llegar, un hombre alto, con tatuajes y una sonrisa pícara los recibió, les enseñó y explicó lo que había planeado para la siguiente noche.

Una banda en vivo, barra libre, animadores de ambos sexos, el bar cerrado solo para Sakura, Eriol y sus invitados.

Ella asintió a todo lo que el hombre dijo, le daba pequeñas sonrisas y miraba su entorno evitando verlo a toda costa.

Algo que lo hizo sentir culpable en cierto sentido.

Salieron de lugar después de firmar el contrato y acordar la hora de entrada.

Y el viaje de regreso a su complejo se llenó del mismo silencio incómodo que hubo en el viaje de ida.

Syaoran dirigió su auto al estacionamiento del complejo y apagó el motor, Sakura no reaccionó ante el acto.

—Lamento haber... No debí decir eso —murmuró Syaoran empuñando con fuerza el volante.

Sakura subió los pies al asiento y juntó las piernas a su pecho, las abrazó y puso la cabeza ellas.

—No te culpo por pensar lo peor, es la imagen que me forje.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No, estaba molesto, hablé sin pensar.

—No lo hiciste. —Syaoran volteó a verla, ella le dio una sonrisa triste—. Y tienes razón, Eriol merece más.

—Tú eres lo que él quiere, eso es...

—¿Sabes? Yo... Estaba bien con la boda, cuándo me lo pidió me dije que era lo correcto, el siguiente paso a nuestra relación —dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana—. Y planearla fue emocionante pero conforme se acercó la fecha... Yo...

Syaoran la miró con atención, ella giró la cabeza y puso su frente en sus rodillas.

—Me di cuenta de que estábamos cometiendo un error, mi vida está llena de ellos pero este... —Sacudió la cabeza—. Es uno de los más graves... Junto contigo.

Él la vio con sorpresa, Sakura giró un poco la cabeza y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Debí hacer las cosas diferentes, todas —continuó sin apartar la mirada.

Syaoran la vio extrañado, no entendía muy bien a qué se refería y no sabía si quería saber.

Sakura suspiró y bajó los pies.

—Tengo arriba lo que van a llevar en los trajes, voy por ello.

—Voy contigo, así no tienes que volver a bajar —dijo él poniendo la mano en la manija de la puerta.

Sakura asintió y después de verlo una vez más abrió su puerta y salió del auto, Syaoran la imitó.

Caminaron hasta el elevador y al entrar cada uno se recargó en un extremo, Syaoran miraba a Sakura y ella veía sus pies, al llegar a su piso ella salió primero.

Cuando Syaoran entró al departamento no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, había cajas por todos lados.

—¿Vas a vender?

Sakura lo ignoró y se dirigió hasta la barra de la cocina, había tres cajas en ella.

—Eriol quiere que nos mudamos a Inglaterra —susurró.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa, Sakura tomó las cajas pero no se movió, las miraba como si fueran la cosa más fascinante del planeta.

—Cree que no sé porqué pero. —Se encogió de hombros—, ya no importa.

Syaoran miró a su alrededor, no creyó que Eriol reaccionara así.

—Lo decidió la semana pasada —susurró.

Sakura rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, fue una como condición para casarnos —comentó ella con desdén.

Syaoran bajó la mirada y frunció más el ceño.

—¿Por qué no dijeron nada?

Escuchó a Sakura caminar, levantó la mirada y la vio dejar las cajas en la mesa del comedor, luego verlo de una manera extraña.

—Porque no es relevante, estemos aquí o en América tú te irás de nuevo apenas Meiling tenga a tu sobrino y Tomoyo nos apoyara como siempre.

Syaoran creyó escuchar algo de veneno en su voz al decir lo último.

Sakura suspiró y lo miró.

—Tengo tu camisa... La traeré...

—No hace falta —intervino él, en realidad prefería no tenerla de regreso, sería un recordatorio de ella.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—No, llévatela, no sería bueno que Eriol la vea aquí.

 _«Buen punto»_ pensó él asintiendo.

Sakura caminó y desapareció en uno de los cuartos, Syaoran suspiró y cerró la puerta del departamento, no porque planeara quedarse más, si no porque pasó uno de los vecinos y lo había visto con curiosidad.

Sakura salió de la recámara con la camisa doblada en sus manos, se acercó a él y se le extendió.

Syaoran no entendió porqué su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y su respiración se entrecortó, miró a la chica frente a él mientras sus manos tomaron vida propia y al tomar la camisa las puso sobre las de ella sin apartar la vista.

Vio como Sakura perdió la respiración y llevó sus ojos a los de él, se miraron por varios segundos hasta que ambos soltaron la camisa y él llevó sus manos a las mejillas de ella y Sakura llevó sus brazos a su cuello antes de perderse en un beso desesperado.

No escondieron nada, se besaron con desesperación y profundidad, cuando ella buscó su lengua él le correspondió, sus respiraciones se hicieron aceleradas, Syaoran solo se separaba para besarla desde otro ángulo.

Había echado todo pensamiento coherente por la ventana, se perdió en la calidez y urgencia de los labios sobre los de él.

Syaoran los giró y terminó por recargarla en la pared del pasillo, Sakura enredó ambas manos en su cabello y él bajó sus manos hasta su cintura, con facilidad la levantó y ella enroscó sus piernas en su cintura.

Al tener falda, no hubo mucho que lo separara de ese lugar en el que sabía que se podía perder y olvidar quién era, presionó su pelvis y Sakura rompió el beso e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para jadear y gemir, él aprovechó para besar su cuello y con su mano izquierda explorar el interior de su blusa llegando hasta sus costillas.

Syaoran la presionó más a la pared e instintivamente comenzó un vaivén que le arrancaba suspiros y gemidos a Sakura.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta sus hombros y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él, jadeba y gemía una y otra vez.

—Syaoran —susurró con la voz cargada de pasión.

Él trató de retomar el control, tenía su cabeza junto a la de ella, ambos respiraban con rapidez y podía jurar que hasta sus corazones se habían sincronizado.

Sintió una de las manos de Sakura bajar de su hombro a su pecho, torso y detenerse en el borde de sus jeans, ella alejó la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos; Syaoran respiraba con dificultad, pero se perdió en los orbes verdes que se habían inundado de una exhuberante pasión y deseo.

No rompieron el contacto mientras ella desabotonaba sus jeans y los medio bajaba junto a su ropa interior, y cuando lo tomó en su mano Syaoran inhaló y cerró los ojos.

—Demonios —susurró.

Escuchó a Sakura reír levemente.

—Me encanta cuando utilizas ese lenguaje —murmuró besando su mandíbula y acariciándolo—. No sabes cómo me pone escucharte así.

Syaoran recargó su frente en el hombro de ella y trató de calmar su acelerado corazón, se le dificultaba inhalar y exhalar.

Ella buscó de nuevo sus labios, se besaron con urgencia, él cambió sus manos de posición y la obligó a soltarlo, pero el roce de su piel con la de ella le causaba sensaciones que creyó nunca volver a sentir.

Su cuerpo solo se estremecía con cada movimiento, beso y caricia que Sakura hacía y dejaba.

Podía escuchar sus gemidos y la sentía vibrar por debajo de la mano que mantenía en su cintura, el cuerpo de ella se estremecía bajo su tacto y era algo que lo llenaba de sentimientos encontrados.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo incómoda que podía ser la pared pues ella no se quejaba, solo gemía y jadeaba cada que sus labios se separaban.

Se detuvo un momento y trató de retomar el aliento.

 _«Está mal»_

Con ese pensamiento surcando su mente cada cinco segundos sentía que se asfixiaba, que era una mierda de persona y que debería ir al infierno.

Pero lo volvía a besar y mandaba todo al carajo.

Ella pasó su mano por detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo pero él se resistió, un poco de conciencia hizo acto de presencia.

—No, espera, está mal.

Sus ojos verdes parecieron llenarse de lágrimas.

—Pero...

—Estas por... —Su voz se quedó ahogada.

Ella miró hacia abajo avergonzada y puso su frente en la mandíbula de él.

—Lo sé —susurró.

Syaoran suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, era un malnacido, no debió regresar a Japón, no debió aceptar ser padrino...

De pronto sintió los labios de Sakura dejar un beso en su mandíbula, lo hizo de una manera tan sensual que se estremeció.

—No...

Pero ella no pareció escucharlo, se impulsó hacia arriba y volvió a capturar sus labios haciéndolo perder el diminuto control que aún le quedaba.

La presionó con fuerza a la pared de nuevo y llevó la mano que había permanecido en su hombro por debajo de su falda, comenzó a recorrer su muslo de manera lenta mientras ella jadeaba y hacía la cabeza hacia atrás, él aprovechó para prenderse de su cuello, sabía que no podía marcarla pero...

Los gemidos que soltaba con su nombre y la calidez de su respiración sobre su piel lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Onegai —rogó ella presionando con su mano la cabeza de él a su cuello.

Y su voz al hacer tal petición fue tan sensual y excitante que no dudó para hacer a un lado la tela que estorbaba y unirse a ella en un movimiento.

El grito o gemido que hizo resonó con fuerza en el departamento, incluso habia aventado la cabeza hacia atrás sin importarle el golpe que recibiría a causa de la pared; ambos respiraban con cierta dificultad y él tragó con pesadez mientras ponía la cabeza en su hombro.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad, donde ninguno quiso hacer movimiento alguno, se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

Sakura pasó una mano por el costado de su rostro y lo besó en la comisura de sus labios antes de hacer un movimiento con su cadera que le robó la respiración.

Syaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, se negó a escuchar su voz interna y comenzó a moverse con ella en un vaivén que les sacaba suspiros y gemidos.

Con movimientos torpes y cegados por la pasión que había tomado control de ellos, terminaron por despojarse de las prendas que cubrían sus torsos, Sakura pasaba su mano por la espalda de él mientras Syaoran besaba la piel expuesta.

Y los movimientos y besos se hicieron más desesperados, profundos y húmedos.

Sakura hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía su nombre, sabía que estaba cerca, que la había elevado a ese éxtasis que tanto deseaban.

Y entonces, con un movimiento más, ambos cayeron, Syaoran gruñó mientras Sakura ponía la cabeza en su cuello y ahogaba su gemido en la piel de él.

Y Syaoran sintió fuego consumirlo, olvidó su nombre, el de ella y que en unos días ella sería la mujer de otro; solo actuó como su corazón le rogó.

—Te amo —susurró en su cabello.

Sakura se tensó y casi en cámara lenta, levantó la mirada y lo vio con horror.

* * *

Quise agregar un poco de la perspectiva de Tomoyo, en el próximo viene perspectiva de Sakura, y al final, la de Eriol que es el que responde todas las preguntas jaja.

Esa escena es la del principio pero completa, amo este tipo de finales, ¿Se nota?

Ahora voy a completar CTR o Josh me matará :s


	4. Chapter 4

Todos odian a Sakura ^^' y en este la van a terminar de odiar jaja

Sí, Sakura es muy inmadura, egoísta etc etc no la voy a justificar, esa es la personalidad que le esvogí para que la historia funcionará, necesita un golpe de realidad que por lo menos aún no va a llegar.

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Este capítulo es más intenso en cuanto a emociones, espero les guste y no se xse confundan ;)

* * *

 **Prohibido.**

* * *

Su hermano solía decirle que tenía un enorme defecto.

Siempre se autosaboteaba por miedo.

Cuando algo la llenaba de incertidumbre terminaba por arrasar con todo a su paso así quedará destruida y desolada.

Cada que Sakura se acercaba a una pizca de felicidad se llenaba de incertidumbre y se cuestionaba todas sus decisiones, se obligaba a buscar justificaciones negativas para el trato que otros tenían con ella; fue así cómo se encontró cometiendo error tras error arrastrando a Eriol con ella.

Podía sentir la mirada llena de dolor y reproches proveniente del otro lado del lugar mientras Eriol la abrazaba y besaba en la frente para después susurrarle palabras tiernas.

Y ella no pudo soportar seguir evitando la mirada color ámbar.

Su corazón se detuvo y sus ojos le picaron, incluso empuñó ambas manos a causa del hueco que le había provocado ganas de devolver lo que había comido.

Syaoran la miraba con un profundo dolor y tristeza, su expresión era de total derrota.

No soportó la acusación, bajó la mirada y permitió que Eriol la abrazara para que ella pudiera esconder el rostro en su pecho.

—¿Estás bien? —su prometido le preguntó en un susurro levantado su rostro de manera delicada.

Ella asintió y limpió una lágrima.

—Abrumada —susurró.

Eriol suspiró y la abrazó de nuevo.

—Lo prometo Sakura, dedicaré mi vida a que seas feliz.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, giró un poco la cabeza y alcanzó a ver a Akiho susurrarle algo a un Syaoran que había empinado una botella de cerveza.

Él la seguía mirando, bajó la botella, le dio una mirada desafiante y tras susurrarle algo a Akiho, salió del establecimiento con ella.

Regresó su cabeza al pecho de Eriol y lo abrazó más fuerte, por un momento creyó escucharlo y sentirlo suspirar profundamente, pero si era honesta, no le importaba.

Un vez más había arruinado todo a pesar de haber prometido lo contrario.

* * *

 **Horas antes**

—Te amo.

Sakura lo miró con lo que creyó ser sorpresa, su corazón apenas se estaba recuperando y al escuchar esas palabras se volvió a a acelerar al grado de dificultarle respirar.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

Syaoran la miraba con absoluta adoración y entrega, la besó en los labios y juntó sus frentes.

—Lo siento, no debí...

—¿Me amas? ¿En serio me amas? —preguntó ella con la voz ahogada.

Syaoran suspiró y la bajó al suelo, Sakura de pronto se sintió muy expuesta, a pesar de lo que había transcurrido ocultó su pecho desnudo detrás de sus brazos, él la miró con tristeza y le pasó su blusa la cual ella se puso rápidamente.

—Sakura, lo siento, de verdad... Nada de esto debería estar pasando —murmuró él con pesadez arreglando su ropa.

Sakura se quedó recargada en la pared, si intentaba caminar sus piernas la dejarían caer, era como si las palabras de Syaoran le hubieran robado toda la fuerza.

—No, no me amas... Te atraigo, eso es...

Él se quedó agachado a unos pasos de ella, había estado recogiendo su playera.

—Sakura —susurró poniéndose la prenda.

Ella sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez, rememoró toda su relación, antes y después de su viaje, todo lo que había transcurrido... Nunca hubo una señal de que la amara, si hubiera sido así...

—No es cierto —susurró sintiendo sus piernas desfallecer, cayó al suelo resbalando por la pared, miraba hacia la nada, se sentía fuera de sí.

Hasta que Syaoran puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Lo siento, no debí decirlo, no debí permitir que esto pasará —murmuró él con cierta desesperación.

Sakura inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad, estaba teniendo un irracional ataque de pánico.

Syaoran se sentó en el suelo y la atrajo a él, la sentó en su regazo y la hizo recargar la cabeza en su pecho, suspiró con pesadez.

—Perdón.

Sakura empuñó su playera con fuerza.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó en un susurro.

Syaoran se movió un poco y pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de ella.

—Porque regresaste con él.

Sakura levantó la mirada y él la vio con pesadez.

—Porque lo hiciste ver como una venganza, dijiste que fue un error —recordó en voz baja.

Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas; tonta estúpida, eso había sido.

—Pregunté... Te pregunté si sabías la diferencia entre amor y pasión y no me dijiste nada, te quedaste callado mirando a la nada.

Lo sintió tensarse.

—Me hiciste creer que solo te atraía, pensé... —continuó ella escondiendo el rostro en su pecho—. No dijiste nada, jamás lo hiciste.

Syaoran la alejó un poco de él.

—Eras novia de mi mejor amigo, ¿qué querías que dijera?

—¡La verdad! —gritó ella con desesperación.

—Sakura, tú decidiste estar con Eriol, nunca me diste una señal de...

—Parecías interesado en Tomoyo.

—Es mi amiga.

—No parecía.

—Mejor amiga, casi hermana, no tienes idea de lo que ella está pasando —terminó gritando Syaoran.

Sakura se tensó y escondió de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Traté de salvaguardar la situación, dije lo que creí que querías escuchar, te di una salida fácil para lo que había pasado y la tomaste.

Syaoran recargó su frente en la cabeza de ella.

—Nada de eso justifica lo que hicimos, estás por casarte, llevas años de relación con Eriol.

—Por que te fuiste.

—Me obligaste a hacerlo... Sakura. —La tomó de su barbilla y se miraron a los ojos—. Te amaba entonces, te amo ahora, pero no por eso voy a ser tu amante, esto fue un error.

Lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Sakura.

—Cancelaré la boda.

Syaoran sintió su pecho contraerse mientras Sakura se giraba y lo besaba con lentitud.

—Quiero estar contigo, no voy a cometer más errores, lo prometo.

Syaoran la miró con sorpresa, ella volvió a juntar sus labios y él llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se besaron una y otra vez hasta que ella lo empujó al suelo y quedó encima de él, se levantó un poco y observó los ojos de Syaoran, apenas lo estaba notando, esa chispa de pasión tenía un profundo significado.

 _«Lo arreglaré»_ pensó con firmeza.

* * *

Sakura miraba su reflejo, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada atribulada.

—¿Estás bien?

Miró por el reflejo a su amiga, ojos amatistas la veían con preocupación.

—Sí, es solo que... Quería hablar con Eriol antes de la fiesta pero está tan ocupado con su familia que no hemos tenido tiempo.

Tomoyo guardó un par de cosas en una caja que tenía, había terminado de arreglar el atuendo de Sakura.

—No dormiste aquí ayer de nuevo, me llamó varias veces pero... Sabes que no me gusta mentir, así que ignoré sus llamadas.

Sakura la miró con cierta culpa.

—Estuve en mi departamento.

En realidad no era mentira sí se había quedado ahí... Aunque no estuvo sola.

—Sí, Syaoran dijo que seguro necesitabas eso.

Sakura se tensó y observó a la chica de ojos amatistas ponerse una botas cortas, parecía estar más distraída que ella.

—¿Quieres mucho a Syaoran?

Tomoyo no se inmutó, ni siquiera reaccionó por unos momentos.

—¿Quieres a Touya? —cuestionó en respuesta.

Sakura la vio extrañada, su amiga se levantó, pasó ambas manos por su falda blanca y la observó.

—Claro, es mi hermano.

Tomoyo asintió.

—Así son las cosas con Syaoran, nos conocemos desde niños pero siempre lo consideré un hermano mayor.

Sakura la vio a los ojos.

—¿Y Eriol?

Tomoyo le dio la espalda y caminó a su ropero, sacó un sweater negro.

—Eriol es mi amigo.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado, Tomoyo se rehusaba a voltear, incluso después de ponerse el sweater se quedó dándole la espalda.

—Los amigos se apoyan, se aconsejan, —Giró y le dio una sonrisa—, te ves divina, estoy segura que le encantará.

Sakura regresó la vista a su reflejo, necesitaba hablar con Eriol, no quería hacerlo en la despedida de soltero.

Se escuchó una tonada y Tomoyo tomó su celular de la cama mientras Sakura la observaba, la chica de ojos amatistas frunció el ceño por unos momentos.

—¿Todo bien?

Tomoyo la vio con algo de sorpresa luego le dio esa sonrisa tranquila y asintió.

—Sí, solo es un asunto de la compañía de mi madre, regreso en un momento.

Sakura asintió y esperó a estar sola para sacar de nuevo su celular y marcar el número de Eriol, sonaba ocupado, suspiró y le mandó un mensaje.

Jamás cancelaría un evento de tal magnitud por teléfono...

 _"Necesito hablar contigo"_

Pero mínimo lo presionaría a buscarla.

* * *

Bajó del auto con su corazón latiendo a una velocidad descomunal y escuchó otra puerta ser cerrada y dos voces alegar.

—Incluso si es una pequeña molestia, no te hagas la fuerte estamos hablando de nuestro hijo.

Se giró y alcanzó a ver a Meiling hacer girar los ojos mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

—Sí, papá, de haber sabido que actuarías así te hubiera dejado —dijo con ironía.

Lien la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Pues estás a nada de parir y aún así aquí estamos...

Meiling hizo un ademán de desinterés y dirigió su atención a ambas chicas.

—Se ven hermosas —les dijo ambas saludándolas de beso.

Sakura le sonrió y al mirar a su izquierda sintió el aire abandonar su cuerpo, Syaoran caminaba en su dirección, llevaba unos Jeans y una camisa negra con las mangas dobladas.

Y cuando notó como la vio de arriba a abajo se estremeció.

—¿Eriol no ha llegado? —preguntó Lien mirando a su alrededor.

Sakura desvió su atención de Syaoran, esperaba que nadie hubiera notado como casi lo había desnudado con la mirada.

—Iba a llegar tarde, tenía que recoger a unos primos del aeropuerto.

Sus amigos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos pero no puso atención, Syaoran se había parado junto a ella y su cuerpo se llenó de nervios y ansiedad.

—Vamos, quiero alcanzar una cabina —dijo Meiling tomando la mano de Lien y arrastrándolo con ella, Tomoyo rio y los siguió.

Sakura miró a Syaoran.

—No he podido hablar con él, llevo todo el día tratando de contactarlo pero está ocupado con su familia —dijo en un tirón quedándose sin aire.

Syaoran la vio con sorpresa antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes.

Llevó su mano al brazo de ella y luego la bajó con suma lentitud causando que su piel se erizara.

—Lo harás cuando puedas —continuó él.

Sakura asintió una y otra vez.

—Sí, apenas lo vea le pediré que hablemos.

Syaoran miró a su alrededor y luego se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su mejilla y bajó su rostro.

—Te vez hermosa, quisiera poder robarte —susurró.

Sakura se estremeció, sintió esa necesidad de sentir su piel y hacerse una con él.

Un claxon los hizo brincar y se alejaron, cinco segundos después vieron un auto girar y unas luces los deslumbraron.

Observaron el auto detenerse y a Eriol salir de él, el chico inglés activó la alarma y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Van llegando?

Sakura se tensó cuando Eriol la abrazó y besó en la frente.

—Sí, Meiling y Lien no dejaban de pelear —contó Syaoran.

Eriol rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre tan ellos.

Syaoran asintió y miró detrás de él, Eriol captó su intención.

—Los dejé en la entrada, si hubiera sido por mí no los traigo pero mis padres no dejaban de decir que soy el anfitrión y que debía actuar como si en realidad me agradaran.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

—Voy a entrar, seguro Meiling está por quedarse viuda —les dijo.

Eriol rio pero asintió, Sakura lo miró con pánico en los ojos y él trató de darle ánimos desde lejos.

Ambos lo observaron desaparecer por la calle y Sakura suspiró, sentía los latidos de su corazón en la cabeza.

—¿Sakura?

Se giró, Eriol la veía con preocupación.

—¿Está todo bien? Perdón por no atender tus llamadas pero...

Sakura hizo un ademán con la mano.

—Lo entiendo, tu familia.

El asintió y tomó su mano, Sakura bajó la mirada e inhaló lentamente, se preparó para lo que iba a hacer.

—Tengo algo que decirte —susurró Eriol.

Sakura levantó el rostro con sorpresa y Eriol tomó su otra mano en la de él, la veía con una seriedad que pocas veces había presenciado.

—Se supone que cuando una pareja está por casarse es cuando más unidos están, pero estas semanas... Estas dos últimas semanas para ser más específico, sentí que nos alejamos —dijo él mirando al suelo.

Sakura sintió una presión en su pecho y una ansiedad comenzar a crecer en su estómago.

—Y me planteé varias veces aplazar la boda o cancelarla —confesó él en voz baja.

Sakura jadeó y se tensó, él llevó su mirada a la de ella.

—Pero ayer tomé una decisión. —Sakura notó que titubeó—. Quiero hacerte feliz, ser el esposo que deseas y dedicar mi vida a construir algo real contigo; a veces nos dejamos deslumbrar por ilusiones que se vuelven humo cuando las tratamos de alcanzar.

Sakura notó cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

—Pero tú eres real, lo nuestro ha sido real, con altas y bajas, tropezones y aciertos... Pero existe y es tangible.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta, Eriol la miraba con una intensidad que jamás le había dado.

—Necesito que seas sincera. —El estómago de Sakura dio un vuelco—. ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, de pronto su resolución desapareció y solo las palabras de Eriol le daban vuelta en la cabeza.

 _«A veces nos dejamos deslumbrar por ilusiones que se vuelven humo cuando las tratamos de alcanzar»_

¿Y si Syaoran era solo la ilusión?

Tragó saliva con pesadez, ese miedo y desesperación a hacer lo correcto la inundó, puso todo en una balanza y finalmente decidió.

* * *

El ruido era ensordecedor, las luces y el humo le estaban empezando a afectar y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la constante pelea de Meiling y su marido lo tenía al borde.

—Es malo para el bebé, de haber sabido hubiera escogido un restaurante tranquilo —gritaba Lien para hacerse escuchar.

Meiling hizo girar los ojos de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Si fuera por ti estaría atada a la cama veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana.

Lien le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—Eso fue lo que nos metió en esta situación para empezar.

Syaoran vio con suma diversión como las mejillas de su prima se enrojecían mientras le daba un codazo a Lien el cual la tomó de la barbilla para besarla, fue ahí que desvió la mirada.

—¿Quién hubiera dicho? Ellos dos —escuchó a su lado.

Rio y asintió luego observó a la chica junto a él.

—Perdiste suficiente dinero por no creer.

Tomoyo bufó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Aprendí a no apostar con la vida amorosa, uno nunca sabe qué pasará.

Syaoran rio y asintió, jugaba con una botella de cerveza mientras trataba de ignorar la ansiedad, Sakura y Eriol aún no entraban.

—Te ves relajado —susurró Tomoyo.

Syaoran le dio una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo estoy, me siento, —Se encogió de hombros—, esperanzado.

Tomoyo lo vio con curiosidad, intentó decirle algo pero gritos y aplausos se escucharon, la música bajó y ambos dirigieron sus vistas al escenario.

Todo pasó casi en cámara lenta para Syaoran, el presentador hizo algunas bromas relativamente patéticas antes de pedir una ovación para el señor y la señora Hiragizawa.

Y los vio caminar desde la parte de atrás del escenario, unas esposas unían sus entrelazadas manos, Syaoran no pudo evitar llevar sus ojos al rostro de Sakura, ella sonreía pero de manera débil.

El presentador dijo varias cosas que parecieron un zumbido en sus oídos, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, esperaba estar alucinando pero cuando se volvió a concentrar en el escenario observó a Eriol susurrarle algo al oído a Sakura con una enorme sonrisa mientras ella asentía.

—¿Syaoran?

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Debo salir de aquí —susurró empuñando las manos.

No podía describir lo que sentía, su estómago y pecho se había contraído de manera dolorosa, tenía ganas de vomitar, gritar... Sentía que se estaba sofocando.

—¡Syaoran!

Levantó la mirada Lien y Meiling lo veían con suma preocupación, él se levantó con cierta dificultad pues todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Debo irme —exclamó con desesperación.

Antes de darse la vuelta notó a Tomoyo verlo con tristeza.

Caminó entre la familia y amigos de los futuros esposos, golpeó varios cuerpos en su trayecto.

Gritos y chiflados lo hicieron detenerse y como un adicto a la droga se quedó a observar aún sabiendo que eso lo iba a terminar por destruir.

—Del uno al cien, ¿qué tan emocionados están por mañana? —el animador les preguntó.

Eriol rio y susurró algo en el oído de Sakura, ella bajó la mirada y asintió, parecieron contar antes de acercarse al micrófono.

—Mil —ambos dijeron y todos gritaron y aplaudieron.

Y si de por sí ya se sentía morir, eso solo le dio la estocada final.

Una mesera pasó con una cubeta llena de cervezas y tomó una y no tardó en abrirla, necesitaba olvidar, cualquier cosa serviría.

—Patético, ¿no? —escuchó a su lado.

Giró la cabeza, ojos azules veían con una mueca de desagrado al escenario, él se encogió de hombros.

—El amor es una mierda, una falacia que el humano crea en su cabeza para no tener que soportar la soledad de su existencia —espetó.

La chica le dio una enorme sonrisa y rio, puso una mano en su brazo y se impulsó a su oído y aunque en cualquier otra situación hubiera escapado a su tacto, se sentía fuera de sí.

—Tienes razón, pero el hombre puede encontrar otras muchas maneras de escapar a esa soledad y recibir placer a cambio —susurró de manera sensual.

Syaoran bebía mientras la escuchaba, Sakura finalmente lo había visto y mínimo había tenido la suficiente vergüenza para mostrarse culpable.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad descomunal y sus sentidos se vieron invadidos por la ira.

Observó a Akiho, la odiosa prima de Sakura por unos segundos antes de regresar la mirada al escenario y de volver su atención a la chica.

 _«Al carajo, si ella puede yo también»_

—Tienes razón, este lugar me está sofocando, necesitamos un lugar más tranquilo para seguir dialogando —dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

Akiho lo vio con sorpresa un momento antes de devolverle la sonrisa y tomar su mano para encaminarse a la salida.

Syaoran miró una vez más al escenario y encontró que Eriol lo estaba observando, frunció el ceño y decidió que nada le importaba, siguió a Akiho dispuesto a olvidar.

* * *

*Pone a Sakura en un cuarto anti balas*

Ya sé, es una maldita que debería quedarse sola.

El próximo capítulo viene desde la perspectiva de Eriol ;) y está lleno de respuestas.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Último capítulo!

Espero esto aclare todas las dudas y que el final los deje satisfechos.

Muchas gracias por leer, por el apoyo y aún por el odio ;)

* * *

 **Prohibido.**

* * *

 **Tres años atrás.**

—Le dije a Syaoran que me habías invitado a salir.

Volteó con sorpresa, Sakura se había detenido pasos atrás y lo miraba con culpabilidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó no creyendo haber escuchado bien.

Orbes verdes le veían con lágrimas, había empuñado las manos frente a ella y lo miraba con vergüenza.

—Pensé que haría algo, no sé, creí que así conseguiría una reacción positiva en él, una que no fuera pelear conmigo —susurró ella con la voz quebrada—. Pero, solo... Me dijo que estaba bien.

Eriol suspiró y bajó la mirada, desde que Sakura entró a su vida con una enorme sonrisa, se pudo dar cuenta que él solo había sido el medio para llegar a su mejor amigo.

Algo a lo que no le dio importancia, porque sinceramente estaba concentrado en tratar de salir de la friendzone.

—Pero lo arreglaré, mañana le diré que no es cierto, aunque eso. —La vio cerrar los ojos y empuñar las manos—. Aunque eso provoque un distanciamiento.

Eriol la observó por unos segundos, estaban en medio de uno de los jardines del campus, iban en dirección a su dormitorio, por un momento la pudo vislumbrar como una niña pequeña que se encontraba totalmente perdida y asustada.

—No te preocupes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella lo vio con sorpresa, incluso su boca formó una "o"—. Dejémos que pase una semana y decimos que no funcionó, nadie lo sabrá solo tú y yo.

Los ojos de Sakura lo miraron con sorpresa, al momento no entendió porqué el asunto le causaba tanto desconcierto y preocupación, pero cuando ella corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó, entendió que ella usaba una fachada de ligereza y felicidad para ocultar la inseguridad que la carcomía por dentro.

Y en realidad, no pensó que esa decisión pudiera afectar sus vidas, solo era pretender una semana y luego seguirían como si nada.

Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

 **Presente**

La pequeña luz que destellaba cada dos segundos en su celular se había convertido en su torturador personal.

Sakura se había quedado dormida aferrada a su camisa, así que no había manera de que él pudiera revisar.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, tal vez era lo mejor, seguramente esa era la señal que el universo le daba de que debía parar.

Errores, cientos de ellos lo habían llevado a estar a menos de doce horas de casarse con alguien que consideraba amiga y no pareja.

El día que Sakura le confesó lo que había hecho para despertar o investigar el interés que Syaoran tenía por ella, ciertamente no le dio mucha importancia.

Era un juego, una falacia que estaba seguro que no duraría más de una semana.

Pero a dos días de ese límite que se habían puesto, Tomoyo fue directa al preguntar.

 _—¿Estás saliendo con Sakura en plan de más que amigos?_

Y la verdad era que fue ingenuo al creer que ella se lo tomaría con la misma ligereza que él.

 _—Por ahora._

Ojos amatistas lo miraron de esa manera que casi podía jurar que le inspeccionaba el alma.

 _—¿Y Syaoran no dijo nada?_

Eriol negó frustrado, su amigo era como un candado cerrado, era casi imposible obligarlo a abrirse con los demás, guardaba sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma y casi nunca le podía seguir el paso.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y continuó jugando con el pay frente a ella.

 _—Es bueno que no le interese, ¿no? —le preguntó._

Eriol la vio con confusión.

 _—¿Por qué lo dices?_

Ella puso su mirada penetrante en la de él.

 _—Porque sería muy incómodo que ustedes se separaran y ellos se juntaran_. —Eriol sintió su corazón dar un vuelco—. _Si te soy sincera, yo nunca podría estar con alguien que estuvo con una amiga, menos si la considero mi mejor amiga._

Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que había tirado por la borda la inexistente probabilidad de tener algo serio con la chica frente a él.

Que prácticamente ella le dio un portazo en el rostro y le cerró cualquier ventana.

—Sí, es una ventaja. —Se forzó a decir con una sonrisa

Si algo había aprendido de su mejor amigo, fue ocultar cuando algo lo afectaba, se tragó la decepción y fingió estar estupendo.

La semana llegó a su fin y Sakura le ofreció la salida que ya habían planeado, pero él entendió que se había convertido en su puerto seguro.

Pues Sakura solo lloraba con él ante el aparente desinterés de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera con Tomoyo encontró ese consuelo.

Y entonces le ofreció intentarlo de verdad, quiso creer que con el tiempo ambos se llegarían a querer con ese amor que se esperaba de una pareja, se aseguró que tal vez juntos podrían olvidar a aquellos que no les daban lo que ansiaban.

Sakura nunca supo lo que sentía por Tomoyo, fue un amor que guardó en lo más profundo de su ser, se ensimismó en la ilusión, en aquella inexistente relación con Sakura; pero en su mente y corazón, cada beso, caricia y susurro íntimo llevaban otra etiqueta.

La pequeña luz se hizo roja, notificación de una llamada perdida.

Suspiró y trató de ignorar la ansiedad en su pecho, ya no más, se lo había jurado.

 _«Tomoyo»_ su mente pensaba una y otra vez.

El peor día de su vida fue ese cuando ella le confesó que lo amaba, cuando en medio de lágrimas se derrumbó a escasos tres pasos de él y le pidió que la perdonara por sentir algo tan impuro y prohibido.

Y estaba tan sorprendido, abrumado... Quebrado, que no pudo hacer más que llamar a un Syaoran que los veía desde la puerta. Su amigo casi le leyó el pensamiento pues se acercó a Tomoyo y la ayudó a levantarse para sacarla de ahí.

Se había visto como un maldito, lo sabía.

Pero no supo qué hacer ante la situación, y cuando se encontró totalmente solo, destruyó todo a su paso, papeles, lámparas, sillas... Su oficina pareció escenario de alguna batalla campal.

Y al final, se desmoronó y lloró en una esquina.

Porque ya no había vuelta atrás, porque Sakura había aceptado ser su esposa y él se había jurado no dejarla atrás tal y como Syaoran lo había hecho.

 _«Syaoran»_ suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos al rememorar el momento más turbio de su vida.

Nunca lo notó, ni siquiera lo sospechó, fue hasta esa noche que le cayó como balde de agua fría lo mucho que su mejor amigo estaba sufriendo a causa de la chica en sus brazos.

Y entonces, finalmente entendió porqué hace tres años huyó.

Se sintió confundido y contrariado, los últimos días de su vida se reproducían una y otra vez en su mente, de haber tenido ese conocimiento antes de hablar con Sakura, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Mucho, muy diferentes.

Sintió a la chica en sus brazos moverse, ella se giró y le dio la espalda liberándolo de su agarre y dándole oportunidad para actuar como su corazón y mente le rogaban.

Se impulsó hacia arriba en la cama y con mucho cuidado tomó el celular, abrió sus notificaciones y notó tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de _WhatsApp_.

Con manos temblorosas lo abrió y sintió un agujero negro se abrió bajo sus pies, que su estómago había caído al suelo y que él iba en picada a un oscuro precipicio.

No lo pensó dos veces, se levantó, puso los zapatos y casi corrió a la puerta.

Luego volteó para ver a la que aún dormía en su cama.

Se encaminó a su escritorio y sacó un papel, escribió una nota y la dejó en el buró junto a ella.

—Te veré en la iglesia, lo prometo —susurró antes de depositar un beso en su cabello y salir a gran velocidad de su departamento.

* * *

La culpa la abrumaba; enredaba las manos en su cabello una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

No iba a soportar, se estaba quebrando lenta y dolorosamente.

Se inclinó hacia adelante abrazándose a sí misma y tratando de respirar por la boca.

Un desliz, una actitud ambivalente que la estaba volviendo loca.

Y mentiras, una tras otra a todos los que la rodeaban, al que consideraba su hermano y a la que llamaba mejor amiga.

Escuchó el toque en su puerta y se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de la sala, no creyó que iría, en verdad no lo esperaba.

Había actuado impulsada por el miedo y la culpa.

—Tomoyo —la llamó y reconoció la desesperación.

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Vete, por favor —susurró esperando que la escuchara y a la vez anhelando que no lo hiciera.

—Tomoyo, abre por favor —le rogó con la misma desesperación.

Ella sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, un sollozo escapó de su boca, lo escuchó tocar con más insistencia.

—Juro que si no me abres le pediré la llave de repuesto a Syaoran, no me importa tener que explicarle.

 _«Maldito»_ pensó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, suspiró y se levantó con lentitud, al creer que había retomado el control caminó a la puerta y la abrió con cierta rudeza.

Sus ojos azules la veían con la misma ansiedad de hace unas horas.

—No digas nada, no me harás cambiar de parecer —dijo Tomoyo alzando la cabeza con indignación.

—Estas exagerando —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sakura te espera ahí, no puede solo renunciar y hacer que no pasa nada.

—Que se lo pida a Meiling.

—Tomoyo.

—Basta, Eriol, estoy cansada, harta. —Lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos—. No puedo más —concluyó con la voz ahogada y retomando la postura de abrazarse a sí misma mientras daba pasos hacia atrás.

Eriol entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Tomoyo, tú me pediste que siguiera adelante, que no renunciara...

—Porque Sakura te ama —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—No como crees, pero nunca me dejas explicarte, solo me sacas de tu vida como si no valiera nada, dices amarme pero me empujas a los brazos de Sakura —gritó Eriol perdiendo la compostura—. Hace unos días...

—Fue un error —susurró ella dándole la espalda—. Soy la peor amiga del planeta, no debí.

Sintió esos brazos rodearla y la calidez de su pecho, ella trató de soltarse de su agarre pero él hizo más presión, sollozos escaparon de sus labios y se dejó caer al suelo junto con él.

—Por favor, Tomoyo, escúchame —le rogó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, estás sintiendo esa confusión pre boda, mañana despertarás y te darás cuenta de que no soy lo que querías, que a pesar de todo...

Sintió a Eriol poner la frente en su espalda, por un momento creyó sentirlo temblar.

—No es así, las cosas no son así, déjame explicarte —susurró él con una desesperación que le rompió el corazón.

Tomoyo negó de nuevo, no dejaba de pensar en ese día que prácticamente la rechazó en su oficina, sentía que lo que había pasado hace dos días había sido su manera de consolarla solamente.

Eriol suspiró en la piel expuesta de su espalda, la calidez de su aliento la estremeció y se sintió peor por ello.

—No digas que fue un error la mejor noche de mi vida —murmuró él con la voz quebrada.

Tomoyo se tensó y Eriol depositó un beso en su hombro, ella movió la cabeza para tratar de verlo y él le dio espacio para que se girara pero no la dejó de abrazar.

—Eriol...

—Todo lo hicimos mal, eso no te lo voy a debatir, pero no sabía muchas cosas que ahora sé, cosas que ni tú sabes porque jamás lo confesé —susurró él.

—Sakura...

—Esta enamorada de Syaoran, siempre lo ha estado —la interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Y yo no sabía que él sentía lo mismo, jamás lo comentó.

Tomoyo lo miró contrariada, él se puso frente a ella pero aún seguían en el suelo, Eriol puso una mano en su mejilla.

—Déjame explicarte todo, por favor.

Ella dudó unos momentos, mordió su labio inferior y finalmente asintió.

* * *

Sakura despertó y se encontró sola, de incorporó y pasó ambas manos por su rostro antes de suspirar.

Había sido la peor noche de su vida.

Era increíble que a un día de su boda, su prometido había tenido que consolarla por ver al amor de su vida irse con otra.

¿Qué clase de vida estaban llevando? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría la farsa?

Suspiró y volteó para buscar su celular pero encontró una nota con la perfecta caligrafía de Eriol esperando en el buró.

 _"Te veo al final del altar"_

Sabía que una nota así hubiera llenado a cualquier futura novia de emoción y ganas de saltar por todo el lugar, pero ella se sentía vacía.

Total y completamente sola y vacía.

Entrelazó las manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza y recargó la frente en sus rodillas.

Suspiró y notó la pantalla de su celular iluminarse, era una llamada entrante.

—Diga —susurró tomándolo y enredando una mano en su cabello.

—Sakura, deberías estar aquí hace una hora, Meiling está histérica —dijo Lien.

Ella miró el pequeño reloj en su mano.

—Lo siento, debí quedarme dormida —murmuró levantándose de la cama y corriendo a la cómoda que albergaba su ropa.

—Estan peinando a Mei, apúrate por favor, y trata de localizar a Tomoyo, tampoco ha aparecido y no contesta el celular.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Esta bien.

Se despidieron y Sakura observó su aparato desconcertada, Tomoyo jamás llegaba tarde; marcó su número y activó el altavoz, comenzó a vestirse con un short y una camisa.

Al no recibir alguna contestación, terminó la llamada y se dirigió a la ventana para correr las cortinas, el sol la recibió y ella suspiró, iba a disfrutar el día así tuviera que obligarse.

Con esa idea en mente se puso a repasar todo lo que tenía que hacer pero un destello debajo de la cama de Eriol llamó su atención.

Frunció el ceño, se agachó y con sorpresa recogió una pequeña estrella de plata, hizo un puchero.

—Se cayó —susurró decepcionada.

Levantó su muñeca izquierda y revisó la pulsera con dijes que tenía en ella, la giró varias veces hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no encontraba el espacio dónde iba la estrella, porque esta se encontraba en su lugar.

Con la palma extendida y su muñeca girando una y otra vez frunció el ceño y mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Esa pulsera con dijes la había adquirido junto con otra hace un año en el catorce de febrero.

Era algo que simbolizaba su amistad con Tomoyo, razón por la cual la estrella de plata en su mano solo podía pertenecer de una persona.

* * *

Syaoran entrelazó sus dedos frente a él y arrugó la nariz ante el odioso olor a medicina.

Cómo odiaba los hospitales.

Jaló su corbata y terminó por quitársela, suspiró mientras jugaba con ella pasándola de una mano a la otra.

La vida le había dado un vuelco a todo, una diminuta sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

Finalmente podría celebrar algo dentro de un hospital.

Y sumado a eso, la boda se tuvo que cancelar, una Meiling histérica y un Lien nervioso había sido el detonante. Bueno, en realidad había sido el pequeño Xiao que casi como sabiendo el sufrimiento al que su tío se iba a exponer, decidió que era hora de nacer.

Curiosamente, ni Eriol ni Sakura aparecieron en todo el evento, Meiling le comentó que cuando la chica de ojos verdes se presentó para que la maquillaran y peinaran parecía haber estado ausente.

Incluso se negó a que Lien la llevara al departamento de Tomoyo, insistió en que ya había hablado con ella y que la estaba esperando para ayudarla con el vestido.

Syaoran supuso que entre todo el barullo, no los vio.

Pero sí se enteró que Sakura lo canceló para que pudieran acompañar a Meiling.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y observó a una persona salir, ojos grises lo miraban con suma emoción, Lien asintió y levantó su pulgar.

Syaoran sintió una calidez expandirse por su pecho y una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro.

Xiao había llegado al mundo, marcando ese día como uno de los mejores de su vida.

* * *

El pequeño bulto de cabello negro en los brazos de su prima era la cosa más adorable que había visto en su vida.

Pero también la más pequeña así que se negó rotundamente a cargarlo, sentía que lo tiraría.

—Deberías ver tu cara —dijo Meiling divertida.

Syaoran la miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué?

Ella veía a su hijo y luego lo miraba a él.

—Pareciera que jamás habías visto a un bebé.

Syaoran rio, la mano del pequeño Xiao había empuñado su índice y no lo quería soltar.

—Es mi sobrino, tiene un lugar especial.

Meiling rio levemente.

—Vas a ser un tío consentidor.

—El peor.

Ella rio de nuevo, de pronto sus facciones se llenaron de preocupación.

—¿Has hablado con Eriol?

Syaoran frunció el ceño y negó, en realidad se había desconectado de todo.

—Debe de estar organizando las cosas, escogiendo una nueva fecha algo por el estilo.

Meiling suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él confundido.

—¿Lien no te dijo porqué se me reventó la fuente?

Syaoran la miró con desconcierto y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ninguno llegó, nadie sabía dónde estaban... Ni ellos ni Tomoyo.

Él frunció el ceño, había dado por sentado que Tomoyo y Sakura habían estado juntas esperando a que les dieran la indicación para aparecer en el camino al altar.

Meiling lo miró a los ojos.

—Sakura usó de pretexto el parto para cancelar, pero creo que ya había planeado no presentarse.

Syaoran no desvió la mirada, Xiao de pronto soltó su mano y llevó su diminuto dedo a su boca haciendo sonreír a Meiling.

—Creo que alguien tiene hambre —dijo con emoción y luego lo miró—. No te preocupes, Lien estará conmigo, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Él bajó la mirada y empuñó una mano, ese era el problema, no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

Aún estaban los arreglos de flores y las cintas blancas en los asientos, pero habían barrido los pétalos y recogido los himnarios.

Una persona la esperaba al final del lugar, ella optó por llegar a él desde uno de los pasillos adyacentes, se negaba a caminar por en medio.

Él miraba hacia arriba, parecía estar absorto en la imágen del vitral pero ella sabía que en realidad estaba pensando.

—A esto te referías con al final del altar —murmuró poniéndose a su lado.

Él brincó un poco, al parecer había estado tan distraído que no la escuchó llegar.

—No exactamente —respondió.

Sakura suspiró y entrelazó las manos frente a ella, levantó la mirada y también observó el vitral, parecía ser una hermosa mandala de colores azul, morado, rosa y verde.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—¿Tú lo haces?

Sakura frunció el ceño, ninguno desvió la mirada del vitral.

—Odio la situación, lo pudimos hacer mucho mejor.

Eriol suspiró, finalmente bajó la vista y la miró con pesadez.

—Y evitar el dolor.

Sakura sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, la mirada derrotada de Syaoran la seguía persiguiendo.

—También.

Eriol la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un beso en el costado de su cabeza.

—¿Estarás bien?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Debo hacerme responsable de mis actos. —Se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, vayan, yo me hago cargo de todo.

Eriol la miró fijamente hasta que ella prácticamente lo aventó con una sonrisa.

—Anda, el vuelo sale en unas horas, apenas van a llegar.

Él la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a su pecho, la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró.

—Habla con él. —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de, literalmente, desaparecer de su vida.

* * *

 **Dos años después.**

Sakura caminaba en medio de la lluvia londinense con una sonrisa fijada en su rostro.

Su hermano y Yukito trataron de disuadirla de viajar, le habían dicho que era la peor fecha para visitar el Reino Unido.

Pero ella estaba ansiosa por salir del continente Asiático, así que ignorando consejos y advertencias, se aventuró a su primer viaje sin planes ni fecha de retorno.

No había mucha gente a su alrededor, casi todos se refugiaban en locales o sus hogares, sin embargo, ella seguía caminante con extrema lentitud a un lado del Río Támesis con su sombrilla amarilla en mano.

Se detuvo un momento y observó maravillada como el agua de la lluvia golpeaba la superficie del río, era un espectáculo lleno de círculos y neblina.

Rio ante la sencillez con la que se podía asombrar y se giró para recargarse en el barandal.

No lo notó en primera instancia por la distancia y la lluvia, pero sintió su corazón dar un vuelo cuando lo reconoció.

Porque, aparentemente, los años no le causaban ningún cambio.

Se acercó al borde de la banqueta y observó cómo abrazaba a una chica de cabello claro, casi gris y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de subirse a un taxi.

Sakura sintió su pecho llenarse de algo que solo pudo calificar como decepción.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo, con una mano sostenía su paraguas y con la otra la puerta del taxi, pareció intercambiar palabras con la chica y reír ante lo que sea que ella había respondido.

Sakura nunca le preguntó, temía a la respuesta, pero al verlos juntos, en el país de ella, supuso que esa noche juntos los llevó a algo más serio.

Y por primera vez en su vida, envidió con toda el alma a su prima Akiho.

Finalmente cerró la puerta del taxi, golpeó dos veces el techo y observó el auto alejarse sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sakura lo miraba anonadada y se sorprendió aún más cuando él simplemente cerró el paraguas e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la lluvia lo empapara.

Y esa sonrisa seguía plasmada en sus labios.

Debía admitir que jamás en el tiempo que convivió con él, lo llegó a ver tan relajado.

Así que decidió pasar desapercibida y no interferir en esa burbuja de paz en la que parecía estar encerrado.

Pero justo cuando decidió seguir su camino, él bajó su rostro, abrió los ojos, y la miró.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos.

Ojos ambarinos la veían con una enorme sorpresa, ella sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero no desvió la mirada.

Por un ínfimo momento sopesó la idea de ir a él, pero se contuvo, al final solo le dio una sonrisa, un pequeño saludo con la mano, y con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad descomunal, se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Después de todo, una carta en su momento le dijo todo aquello que había por decir.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día sería amigo y confidente de la prima irritante de Sakura, se hubiera reído en su cara.

Pero, resulta que la vida siempre te llena de sorpresas, algunas más agradables que otras.

Y aquella noche en que su mundo se derrumbó, Akiho se comportó de una manera que jamás se imaginó.

Ella lo llevó hasta su camioneta y prácticamente lo empujó al asiento de atrás, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus manos desabotonaban su camisa y le besaba el cuello una y otra vez.

Él en verdad intentó perderse en el momento, esperaba que el alcohol tomara control de su cuerpo.

Pero cuando Akiho lo intentó besar en los labios, él hizo la cabeza de lado.

Y jamás supo qué fue lo que la chica de ojos azules vio, pero la sintió pasar una mano por el costado de su rostro con una ternura que lo sorprendió.

—La amas —susurró.

Syaoran se tensó y la miró a los ojos, había entendimiento y compasión en esos orbes azules.

—No, yo no...

Ella puso una mano en su boca silenciándolo y le dio una sonrisa melancólica.

—El buscar consuelo en brazos de otra no te hará más ligera la carga, créeme —dijo ella en voz baja pasando una mano por su cabello y acomodándolo de lado—. Solo es un engaño, la realidad te alcanzará mañana y te sentirás mucho peor.

Syaoran la miró con sorpresa, Akiho se bajó de su regazo y tras sentarse a su lado palpó sus piernas invitándolo a poner la cabeza sobre ellas.

Y él estaba tan cansado tanto mental como físicamente, que no dudó en hacerlo.

La noche se les fue entre pláticas de todo y nada; ella le contó sobre Yuna, un chico que le robó y rompió el corazón al guardarle tantos secretos y él le contó sobre Sakura, no le dio detalles, pero la chica entendió cuánto la amaba y le costaba dejarla ir.

Al final habían quedado como grandes amigos, y así fue como un día se encontró en Londres.

Akiho le había pedido que cuidara su hogar durante el mes que planeaba visitar América, tenía un conejo tragón el cual exigía atención cual niño pequeño y berrinchudo.

El día que la despidió nunca esperó encontrar esa mirada verde con la que seguía soñando todas las noches.

Y aunque su cuerpo sintió esa necesidad de ir a su encuentro, al final se contuvo y solo la observó alejarse mientras su mente rememoraba aquella carta que encontró al llegar a su departamento el día que Xiao nació.

 _Syaoran:_

 _El amor es un conjunto de emociones que nos llevan a actuar de forma irracional, incluso llevándonos a lastimar a aquellos que consideramos un ser especial._

 _No tengo justificación para lo que hice, te podría inventar mil y un excusas para que dejes todo de lado y camines a mi lado._

 _Pero bien dijiste que debo hacerme responsable de mis actos._

 _Y el estar contigo, no sería hacerme cargo._

 _Eriol y yo cancelamos la boda horas antes de la ceremonia, pero tenía miedo de afrontar a las personas; a mi familia, la de él... A ti._

 _Al final, la llegada de tu sobrino fue mi señal de que por fin estábamos en el camino correcto pues todo se empezó a acomodar, incluso Eriol y Tomoyo van camino a Aruba a iniciar eso que dejaron pasar._

 _Te amo, esa es mi verdad, y es una que por fin puedo admitir sin sentir que sea algo prohibido._

 _Y por este mismo amor que te tengo es que te dejo ir; para sanar, para empezar... Reconstruir._

 _Sé que tenían planeado irse a Italia, no te detengas, hazlo, mientras más lejos estemos mejor estaremos, créeme cuando te digo que es así._

 _Con el tiempo, espero que me llegues a perdonar._

 _Con todo el amor que tengo me despido de ti._

 _Sakura._

* * *

Y ese es el fin :D

La historia tiene epílogo, mañana lo subo y ahora sí me concentro en terminar CTR, ayer fue el cumple de Josh jaja, tengo la mala costumbre de solo felicitarlo por privado :p

Espero la historia les haya gustado, las escenas eróticas fueron un reto y en los últimos capítulos no les encontré razón de ser, pero prometo en el epílogo darles otra.

Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad este género (erótico) es todo un reto y me da gusto que les haya gustado.

¡Mañana nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Último capítulo!

Sé que el drama daba para alargar la historia, pero vamos, para dramas ya está el otro fic donde SS se la pasan sufriendo jeje.

Traté de cerrar todo en este epílogo, espero haberlo hecho bien.

Gracias por el apoyo, por leer y disfrutar, este es un género nuevo y me da gusto que les haya gustado como quedó.

Sigo con las otras historias asi que no es una despedida definitiva :D

* * *

 **Prohibido.**

* * *

Syaoran observaba los múltiples dulces frente a él con una expresión de irritación en su rostro.

Pasas cubiertas de chocolate, almendras cubiertas de chocolate, chocolate cubierto de más chocolate.

Pero nada de arándanos cubiertos de chocolate.

—Demonios —susurró tomando una bolsa de pasas.

Podría arriesgarse y llevar eso, aunque tal vez lo mandaría al sillón a dormir por no conseguir lo que le había pedido.

—¿Cómo sobrevivió Lien a nueve meses de esto? —se preguntó.

—Disculpe, señor.

Bajó la mirada, una pequeña de aproximadamente cuatro años lo observaba con sus enormes ojos de color amatista, tenía el cabello negro suelto y una expresión de inocencia en su rostro.

Ella lo vio con algo de sorpresa antes de que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, Syaoran frunció el ceño, por un momento pareció que veía a...

—¿Me puede pasar esa bolsa de bombones? No alcanzo —dijo ella haciendo la cabeza de lado y señalando.

Syaoran subió la mirada, hasta arriba del anaquel había toda clase de bombones.

—Sí, claro, ¿cuáles?

—Los que tienen chochitos de sabores —respondió ella mirándolo con expectativa.

Syaoran tomó la bolsa y se la entregó, la niña aún lo veía fascinada.

—¡Muchas gracias, Syaoran!

Se quedó pasmado cuando la pequeña dijo eso y luego le abrazó la pierna, ella levantó su rostro y esa sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—¡Ying Fa!

Levantó el rostro con sorpresa, a la entrada del pasillo unos ojos azules lo veían con desconcierto.

—Eriol.

—Syaoran.

Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que la niña lo soltó y corrió hasta el que alguna vez consideró su mejor amigo.

Él se puso en una rodilla y la pequeña lo abrazó por el cuello, luego se levantó con ella en sus brazos sin quitar la mirada de Syaoran.

—¿Tu hija?

Eriol miró a la niña y luego regresó su atención a él, asintió lentamente.

—Vaya, han pasado varios años —susurró Syaoran.

—Sí, así es.

Se miraron con incomodidad, la pequeña le susurró algo a Eriol y él asintió y sonrió.

—Ying Fa, él es Syaoran, mi mejor amigo.

La niña le dio una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos amatistas parecían brillar de emoción.

—Ying Fa —susurró Syaoran.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—Me pareció adecuado, además no puedes debatir mucho con una mujer que amenaza con matarte en medio del parto.

Syaoran rio y sintió una extraña calidez en el pecho al observar a la niña poner la cabeza en el hombro de Eriol; esos ojos, estaba seguro de que no podían ser de alguien más.

—Me da gusto ver qué están bien.

Eriol se tensó, pero Syaoran sonrió.

—Debo irme, tengo una larga tarde de derretir chocolate para sumergir arándanos en él.

Su amigo lo vio extrañado y Syaoran se despidió agitando la mano, se dio la vuelta para buscar lo que iba a necesitar.

Suspiró sintiéndose aliviado y extrañamente feliz y pleno.

* * *

Eriol miraba a su hija mientras ella corría en dirección a dos mujeres.

—¡Mamá! Encontré los bombones de chochitos —gritó agitando la bolsa una y otra vez.

Una de las mujeres volteó y sonrió de esa manera tan suya mientras se agachaba.

—Qué bueno, Ying Fa, puedes dárselos a la abuela para que los ponga en el carrito.

La niña asintió una y otra vez pero de pronto puso su mano en el oído de su madre para susurrar algo.

Ojos amatistas se abrieron con sorpresa y se fijaron en el hombre que caminaba hacia ellas.

—Me da gusto, hija, ¿puedes ayudarle a la abuela a escoger un sabor de buddin?

La niña aplaudió y corrió a la otra mujer que le extendió la mano.

Se levantó sin apartar la mirada de esos orbes azules que la miraban fijamente.

—¿Syaoran?

Eriol asintió.

—Casualidad de casualidades —comentó entrelazando sus manos.

—¿Dijo algo?

Eriol sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, pero no creo que haya mucho que decir, los ojos de nuestra hija hablan por sí solos, Tomoyo.

Su esposa bajó la mirada y su expresión se tornó triste, Eriol soltó su mano y la utilizó para levantarle la barbilla.

—Hey, no pasa nada —susurró con ternura.

Tomoyo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí pasó, Ying Fa es fruto de ello y jamás... —Suspiró con pesadez—. Jamás pude hablar con Sakura de eso.

Eriol tomó sus manos y las entrelazó.

—Yo lo hice, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero no es lo mismo, perdí a mi mejor amiga por cobarde, no debí llegar ese día y menos...

Eriol suspiró y la abrazó.

—Si no mal recuerdo, yo te besé —susurró en su cabello.

—Pero yo no te alejé —murmuró en su pecho.

Eriol pensó debatirla pero notó a su hija corriendo a ellos, sonrió.

—Y fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

* * *

Syaoran recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos.

¿Quién diría que hacer arándanos con chocolate era tan agotador?

Y todo para que a la hora ella terminara vomitando todo.

Antojos y náuseas, su pan de cada día.

Sinceramente era el antojo menos raro hasta el momento, recordó con una sonrisa la semana en la que no dejó de comer mango.

Sintió una calidez en sus labios y sonrío aún más, abrió los ojos y observó esos orbes llenos de pasión.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó él en voz baja poniendo una mano en su espalda.

Ella asintió y se puso a horcajadas sobre él, pasó la mano por el costado de su rostro y lo besó de nuevo.

—Contigo siempre estoy mejor —susurró ella metiendo las manos por debajo de su playera.

Syaoran volvió a buscar sus labios, si también algo se había intensificado con el embarazo, era el hambre que tenían el uno del otro.

Puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y la otra en su cintura, se besaron con cierta desesperación y ella no dejó de acariciar su abdomen.

Syaoran de pronto rio y ella se apartó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con algo de decepción.

Él la besó en la comisura de sus labios.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —contestó y ella hizo la cabeza de lado extrañada—. La primera noche que pasamos juntos —explicó pasando su pulgar por la curvatura de su cuello y luego bajando a su clavícula.

Ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y un sonrojo empezó a entintar sus mejillas, hizo un sonido con la garganta y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de él.

—No me recuerdes, no sé qué estaba pensando.

Syaoran rio y pasó una mano a lo largo de su espalda.

—Podría adivinar qué pensabas, Sakura.

La chica en sus brazos agitó la cabeza.

—Si te soy sincera, verte dormido siempre me ha puesto...

Syaoran rio con más fuerza y ella le golpeó el pecho. Sakura puso la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró, él no pudo evitar la sonrisa cuando sintió el diminuto bulto presionar su abdomen.

—Meiling y Lien dicen que es niña —susurró ella pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Syaoran se quedó pensando un momento, cierta niña de ojos amatistas llegó de nuevo a su mente.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste que fue de ellos? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura se alejó de él y lo miró con confusión, luego bajó la mirada.

—Diario, extraño no poder compartir esto con ella, me recrimino el no haber hablado con los dos juntos, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Syaoran odiaba verla triste, sí, Meiling y Lien eran muy cercanos a ellos, pero no era la misma relación que con sus antiguos amigos.

—¿Recuerdas ese día en Londres? —preguntó él en un susurro.

Sakura levantó la mirada y asintió. Syaoran puso ambas manos en su cintura y por un momento fijó la vista en su vientre.

—Por un momento pensé en dejarlo así, me aseguré que era una casualidad el haberte visto y que era solo para calmar esas ansias de saber que estabas bien. —Subió la mirada a sus ojos—. Luego reflexioné, me di cuenta que las casualidades se dan por algo y que si nos encontramos de nuevo en otro continente era por una razón fuerte.

Sakura hizo la cabeza de lado.

—¿Por eso fuiste tras de mí? —cuestionó en un susurro.

—Por eso y porque sabía cómo se podía interpretar lo que viste, no quería cometer los mismos errores.

Sakura hizo un puchero.

—En verdad creí que estabas con Akiho.

Syaoran asintió y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Lo sé, pero por algo nos vimos, por algo logré encontrarte cinco minutos después... Y estoy seguro de que la vida te va a dar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Tomoyo como debe de ser.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Syaoran sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Intuición.

* * *

Tomoyo suspiró sintiendo los brazos de su esposo abrazándola con protección, Eriol siempre terminaba durmiendo de esa manera.

Algo que se les complicó en el embarazo, pues Ying Fa no se estaba quieta hasta no sentir la espalda de su padre.

Miró hacia la ventana a su lado y puso ambas manos debajo de su mejilla pensando en la fotografía que adornaba su estancia, su hija amaba escuchar sobre los protagonistas en la imágen así que no le sorprendió que reconociera a Syaoran.

Nunca esperó que la noche donde perdieron el control trajera como consecuencia a su hermosa niña, de lo único que se arrepentía fue de no hablar con Sakura el día de la despedida de solteros.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en cómo se habían dado las cosas con Eriol.

 **Cinco años atrás.**

Esperó entrelazando las manos frente a ella, escuchó un seguro ser quitado y luego ojos azules la miraron extrañado.

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella bajó la mirada con vergüenza, no había contestado a sus llamadas desde el día en su oficina.

—Vine a ver si Sakura estaba aquí, no llegó a la prueba de vestido y...

Eriol arqueó una ceja, luego sacó su celular.

—No y no me ha llamado. —Suspiró—. Tal vez está en su departamento, estos días ha estado algo abrumada —le contó frunciendo el ceño y guardando de nuevo el aparato en su pantalón.

—Bien, tal vez deba ir allá, puede que me necesite para hablar.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero una mano en su brazo la hizo detenerse, sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

—Tomoyo, espera, necesitamos hablar.

Ella giró el rostro en su dirección pero se negó a verlo.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Eriol, todo está claro —susurró.

Él sin soltarla se puso frente a ella.

—No, no lo está... Cinco minutos, no te pido más.

Ella titubeó, mordió su labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no es correcto, nada de lo que hice lo fue y deberíamos dejarlo así —susurró.

Eriol tomó una de sus manos y la miró con cierta desesperación.

—Cinco minutos, por favor.

Tomoyo nunca pudo decirle que no a esa mirada, así que tras suspirar entró en el departamento de Eriol y dejó su bolsa en la mesa de la entrada, él cerró la puerta.

—No debí reaccionar así —empezó Eriol.

Ella evitó mirarlo a toda costa, de hecho, fijó su mirada en una fotografía a un lado de su pantalla, era él con Sakura frente a la torre de Tokio; podía hacer eso, mientras tuviera en mente que él le estaba prohibido todo saldría bien.

—No te culpo, yo soy la que no debió decir eso.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —cuestionó Eriol en voz baja.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Porque no soy de esas personas que se meten en medio de una relación, querías estar con Sakura, era mi deber apoyarlos.

—Pero ni antes...

—Eres muy críptico, Eriol; nunca sé qué esperar contigo, y durante la universidad, parecías interesado en todas menos en mí.

Él empuñó una mano y suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Y si yo siento lo mismo que tú?

Ella finalmente lo miró.

—No lo haces, antes de dar el paso a un compromiso tan grande es normal que sientas miedo e incertidumbre, no debí hacerlo, pero te abrí una puerta y ahora la cierro.

Tomoyo hablaba con tanta firmeza que por un momento hasta ella misma se creyó sus palabras, la verdad era que si él le decía sentir lo mismo le creería sin cuestionar nada.

—Debo ir con Sakura —susurró tomando su bolsa.

Pero una desesperación tomó control de Eriol, puso la mano en su brazo y la giró a gran velocidad uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

Tomoyo lo vio con sorpresa, lo aventó un poco y puso una mano sobre sus labios con incredulidad.

—¿Qué haces?

Él respiraba frenéticamente, años de silencio explotaron en su interior, se acercó de nuevo a ella y bajó su mano con delicadeza.

—No sé —susurró antes de volver a fusionar sus labios.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos y trató de sostenerse a la realidad, pero cuando Eriol puso la mano en su cintura y con mucha delicadeza la atrajo a su cuerpo una nube de amor y deseo nublaron todos sus pensamientos.

Se besaron con ternura, con lentitud y delicadeza, Eriol se sentía en el mismo cielo, años preguntándose cómo se sentirían los labios de la chica de ojos amatistas.

Cerró su mente a todo cuestionamiento y reclamo, este era el momento que por años había deseado.

Y cuando Tomoyo suspiró en sus labios y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, dejó que su amor por ella tomara las riendas.

Se besaron en repetidas ocasiones cambiando las manos de posición y en algún momento él optó por llevarla a la recámara, Tomoyo titubeó, la imagen de su mejor amiga apareciendo en su mente, pero Eriol puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—Concéntrate en mí, solo en mí —le rogó empujándola hacia atrás en dirección a la cama.

Ella asintió tragando saliva con nerviosismo, sabía que estaba mal, pero se preguntaba cómo algo tan malo la hacía sentir tan bien.

Eriol la recostó en la cama, besó su cuello y atrapó las muñecas de ella en una de sus manos, con la otra muy lentamente le fue subiendo la blusa.

Tomoyo respiraba entre suspiros, su cuerpo temblaba y se arqueba con cada beso y caricia que Eriol dejaba.

Él finalmente soltó sus muñecas y con ambas manos le quitó la blusa blanca, Tomoyo notó como su mirada se oscureció y llevó sus labios hasta su vientre.

Tomoyo jadeó, puso ambas manos a su lado e hizo la cabeza de lado, la respiración y los besos de Eriol se sentían cálidos sobre su piel, él besó varias veces sobre el borde de su falda hasta llevar las manos a el y jalar muy lentamente mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

Eriol puso atención a sus reacciones, no la forzaría a nada, pero Tomoyo solo lo veía con ansiedad, no había pizca de miedo o culpa en su mirada.

Quitó la prenda y suspiró, por un momento se cuestionó el estar despierto, pues ese tipo de cosas solo le pasaban en sueños.

Comenzó a besar su pierna y lentamente fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos y después a su pelvis, Tomoyo no podía controlar el temblor en su cuerpo.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Eriol —susurró.

Él atendió a su llamado y subió de nuevo a sus labios quedando en medio de las piernas de ella, Tomoyo jadeó al sentir la presión en su parte baja y llevó las manos por debajo de su camisa.

Eriol desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa e interrumpiendo el beso se la quitó rápidamente para continuar besándola.

Y el quitar ese impedimento entre sus cuerpo lo hizo perder toda noción de la realidad, se empezaron a besar con desesperación, a tocar con necesidad y a quitar las últimas prendas.

Cuando sus cuerpos se unieron entre toques y jadeos, Tomoyo inclinó hacia atrás su cabeza y respiró por medio de la boca pues su corazón estaba tan acelerado que el aire que entraba únicamente por la nariz no era suficiente.

Se movieron en completa sincronía, como si no fuera la primera vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban, Eriol había entrelazado una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de ella y la besaba cada que podía, en sus labios, nariz, mejillas, ojos, cuello, no quiso dejar pasar ningún lugar.

Y ella pasaba su otra mano por el cabello de él, su hombro, su espalda, gemía de vez en cuando y suspiraba en otro tanto.

Aquél éxtasis se fue expandiendo, los movimientos se hicieron más certeros la presión más profunda y los besos más desesperados.

Hasta que ambos llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, Tomoyo se aferró a su cuerpo mientras él escondía el rostro en su cabello, espasmos, temblores, un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás habían sentido los inundaron.

Al final, Eriol depositó un muy lento y tierno beso en las labios de ella notando como el cabello se le pegaba a la frente por el sudor.

Ella se lo regresó con cierta timidez, puso una mano en su mejilla y luego se miraron a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

El tiempo pasó, él se durmió y la culpa la inundó de manera sofocante. Así que en silencio se vistió y huyó del lugar en plena madrugada, su destino ni siquiera fue su hogar, buscó refugio en aquél al que consideraba su hermano.

* * *

Sintió la mano en su vientre moverse de lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo, seguían durmiendo espalda con espalda y peleando por las cobijas.

Puso su propia mano en su vientre y suspiró, faltaban cuatro meses.

Syaoran jaló la cobija y ella hizo girar los ojos, no importaba de qué tamaño las compraran, siempre terminaban en una batalla.

De todos modos tenía calor así que pateó la cobija —y de paso a su esposo— y se incorporó, miró con atención el celular en su buró y mordió el interior de su mejilla.

Con el paso de los años cambió de modelo de celular, pero su número seguía siendo el mismo, se preguntaba si esa persona también lo había conservado.

La plática con Syaoran sobre las casualidades le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, nadie hubiera apostado por un reencuentro entre ellos después de tantos años, mucho menos en una reconciliación que los llevó a formar una familia.

Cinco años, eso era mucho para tratar de recuperar algo.

Pero si algo le enseñó Syaoran, fue que mejor era decir "lo intenté" a "renuncié"

Suspiró y tomó su celular, buscó el contacto que permaneció a pesar de todo y escogió el ícono de "mensaje"

Tecleó varias letras antes de mirar con atención lo que había escrito, miró a Syaoran unos momentos antes de regresar su atención al aparato y presionar el ícono azul.

"Mensaje enviado"

Bloqueó el aparato y suspiró, tal vez era una pérdida de tiempo pero nada perdía con intentarlo, se levantó, puso sus pantuflas y acudió al baño.

Una vez que regresó se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a jalar de nuevo la cobija que Syaoran había acaparado, pero una luz blanca llamó su atención.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y con mucha ansiedad desbloqueó el celular y leyó con atención.

Era la dirección de un café.

* * *

Observó la puerta frente a ella con cierta duda, nadie sabía que estaba ahí así que si su mensaje le había llegado a un asesino serial, no sabrían dónde buscarla.

Hizo girar los ojos ante lo exagerado de su pensamiento y finalmente empujó la puerta y entró al establecimiento.

Buscó con la mirada; mesas con gente hablando en murmullos, libros en algunas estanterías y el olor a café inundó su nariz.

Caminó entre los comensales hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba... O más bien, a quién buscaba.

Empuñó el tirante de su bolsa y tras tomar valor caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que ella sonrió de manera amable.

Y su corazón se sintió emocionado y extrañamente, completo.

—Hola, Tomoyo.

—Hola, querida Sakura.

* * *

No sé ustedes pero en lo personal me encantó el final, ya veremos qué opinan ;)

Nos leemos en CTR que debí actualizar y no he acabado :p

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, de verdad valoro todos sus consejos y comentarios.

¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
